Dulce contrato
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Rin Fuurinji ha sido entregada en matrimonio con un hombre que apenas y conoce. Cuando cree que nada peor puede pasarle, descubre que si lo hay: terminar enamorada de ese hombre y vivir bajo las mentiras sociales que ellos mismos han creado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo corregido por Bren Jaeger.**

 **Dulce contrato**

Prólogo

El verano que conocí a Sesshōmaru Taishō descubrí que aparte de ser la niña heredera de los Fuurinji, yo era la _alianza_ familiar más beneficiosa de entre el círculo social de mis padres. Era consciente de que ellos no eran los más cariñosos, pero jamás imaginé que fueran capaces de darme como un producto de intercambio.

No lo pensé, juro que no lo quería de ese modo. Siempre creí que mi vida sería simplona y que conocería a un buen chico con el cual pasear los fines de semana, comer helado, ir al cine y hasta darme mi primer beso, con la perversión de unos chicos de apenas dieciocho años y después de unos meses (o quizá años) llegar a casarme, pero por amor. La idea de vivir con un hombre que apenas y conocía me daba una grima, pero simplemente mi padre decidió mi futuro sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión.

—Firma de una buena vez, Rin —la voz de mi madre me llegó quedita desde un lado. Me tomó del codo y jaló discretamente de él para hacerme entrar en razón. Llevaba rato mirando el papel en el que estaba estipulado el acuerdo de conveniencia para las empresas. Yo tendría que ser la esposa perfecta y a cambio mi padre recibiría el dinero necesario para nuevas inversiones en la compañía. Era como un contrato en el cual sería el producto de intercambio.

Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre de ojos color ámbar que estaba sentado frente a mí. Tenía el semblante rígido y serio. La mirada imperturbable me recorría de pies a cabeza esperando a que mi firma se estampara sobre el papel.

La voz de mi madre susurrando en mi oído me causó una jaqueca que en cualquier otro momento me estaría tirando en cama, pero en ese momento, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire y salir al jardín para aclarar las ideas que me tamborileaban en el cerebro.

¿Cómo pretendían que me casara con un tipo que apenas y conocía?

—Vaya señora Fuurinji, parece que estaremos aquí un par de minutos más —el hombre miró su reloj y arrugó el entrecejo para luego volver a mirarme. Sus cejas enarcadas me causaron escalofrío en las zonas más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Acomodó las solapas de su traje y respiró profundo, como si con eso, el tiempo fuese a ir más lento—, tengo un par de juntas dentro de quince minutos.

—Rin, hazme el favor de firmar ese papel de una buena vez —estuve a punto de replicar, pero cuando vi la silueta de mi padre saliendo del despacho, supe que debía hacerlo en ese momento.

Con la mano temblorosa recargué la punta del bolígrafo sobre la hoja y entre garabatos y el movimiento inerte de mi mano, la firma fue tomando forma hasta que alejé el bolígrafo y el papel.

En ese instante la mirada del hombre prepotente sentado frente a mí, se clavó en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Como si fuese a grabarse la imagen de un pequeño cordero, acorralado y temeroso a punto de ser devorado por un león.

En ese entonces debí haber sabido por dónde iban las cosas. Pero creí que un matrimonio arreglado era lo peor que podía haberme pasado. No, por supuesto que no, lo peor que pudo haberme pasado fue poner mis ojos en aquel mar de oro derretido y detenerme a pensar qué sería de mí si esos ojos en vez de mirarme con aquella frialdad, me miraran con calidez.

Ponerme a pensar en lo hermoso que era y en lo especialmente inteligente que llegaba a ser. Debí de haber sabido que todo era parte de aquella farsa en la que estaba inmiscuida en medio.

Tenía la ilusión de una adolescente de dieciocho años, y mi mayor error fue albergar esperanzas efímeras que cayeron el día que dije _sí_ frente al altar. Y poco después cuando aquellos labios tan firmes como el acero, se volcaron sobre mis labios y me enseñaron que no eran tan fríos como pensé…

…eran peor.

Un verano como aquel fue difícil de olvidar. Ni los siguientes a ese fueron tan brillantes como ese primer. Y no por la ausencia de aquel hombre, no, su presencia fue lo que quizá marchitó la poca inocencia de mi interior.

 **Continuará…**

Vale como se pueden dar cuenta, decidí volver a publicar el fic aquí. Lo hago por el respeto a mis lectores y porque no puedo dejarles el fic sin terminar. Como muchos ya sabrán, me molesté bastante con que me hubiesen borrado el fic de esa manera. Y bueno, estuve tentada a dejar de publicar y retirarme, pero como ya dije, ustedes no se lo merecen, así que aquí me tienen de nuevo a la carga y lista para terminar el fic.

Trataré de dejarles al menos tres capítulos por día hasta que volvamos en el capítulo que había quedado el fic. Anuncio que Dulce contrato esta terminado y la demora será menos. Gracias por su paciencia y la entrega que le dieron al fic. Tal vez no alcance los mismos comentarios de antes, pero sè quienes me apoyaron. Mil gracias.

Danperjaz L. J.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 1_

Rin Fuurinji, esposa de Sesshōmaru Taishō y por consiguiente, señora Taishō, se alisó el vestido negro de seda ajustado que le llegaba debajo de los tobillos. Una franja que iba desde la mitad de la pierna le daba un aspecto sensual y la media manga con el cabello recogido dejaban al descubierto su hombro derecho y su cuello. Los pequeños brillantes del vestido resplandecieron bajo la luz de las lámparas y el sonido insistente del violín del otro lado de la sala le martilleó el cerebro con fuerza. De haber estado cerca de la salida habría salido corriendo despavorida, pero desgraciadamente estaba parada en el centro del salón y no dudaba que si corría, la mitad de los caballeros la verían y ella tropezaría con más de uno. Entonces mancharía su vestido con el whisky que derramaría con el tropiezo. Por eso descartó esa opción.

Además el vestido le había salido bastante caro y era una de sus prendas favoritas. Después de todo era hecho como guante. Perfecto a su medida. Por supuesto, la señora Taishō presumía los mejores modelos de la diseñadora.

Respiró profundo antes de avanzar en el salón y cuando sintió la mano fría de su esposo en la curva de la espalada, tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito que amenazó con escapar de su boca. A continuación, los sedosos labios de su esposo Sesshomaru le besaron la curva del cuello y una oleada de ferviente placer la recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

No se giró a verlo, así como tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios al escuchar sus palabras.

—Estas perfecta —Rin era consciente de que no eran precisamente las palabras que un esposo le decía a su esposa, pero con el simple hecho de ser halagadoras le bastaba.

Además él había cumplido su objetivo porque un centenar de ojos curiosos se giró a verlos al momento de que se regalaban aquellas muestras de cariño. Y no era para menos, la pareja que representaban era un ejemplo a seguir para todos los matrimonios de la sociedad.

Era un hecho bastante conocido que los ahora señores Taishō se habían casado completa e irrevocablemente enamorados. Y que la pareja no daba señales de que su relación fuese a deteriorarse con el tiempo.

La mano sigilosa de Sesshomaru recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo mientras la encaminaba rumbo a un canapé donde se encontraba el anfitrión de la reunión. Rin sonrió cuando la mujer de cabello plateado, bastante entrada en edad se levantó para recibirla con un beso. La hija prodiga de la sociedad era ella, así que no debía de ser extraño que todo el mundo la mimara de aquella forma.

—Tan linda como siempre, señora Taishō —los dos besos en las mejillas que le dio la mujer se le quedaron estampados con el labial carmín que coloreaba los labios de la dama.

—Muchas gracias, señora Minako. Mi esposo y yo estamos más que complacidos de que nos haya tomado en cuenta para la reunión.

—¿Cómo no tomarlos en cuenta? Los dos son como los hijos que nunca tuve. —Rin sonrió y se tensó de nuevo cuando la mano de su esposo la rodeó de la cintura. De forma posesiva como siempre había sido.

—Señor Taishō, ¿no puede mantener las manos un momento alejadas de su esposa? —Sesshomaru sonrió con altanería y le clavó la mirada más pasional de toda la noche. Rin se sonrojó mientras sonreía satisfecha.

—No tiene idea de lo que me cuesta mantenerlas alejadas. —Contestó. Entonces la señora Minako le dio un beso en la mejilla. El beso también quedó estampado, pero Rin se giró en ese momento y limpió el carmín con los dedos mientras besaba sus labios.

—Así está mejor, cariño.

—Gracias. —La señora Minako los miró soñada y sonrió abiertamente.

—Verlos tan enamorados me recuerda cuando me casé con el señor Hachiro.

—Deben haber sido la pareja más tierna. —La señora se giró al canapé donde reposaba el hombre. Éste hizo un ademán con la mano mientras se levantaba para saludarlos.

—Querida, deja que los señores Taishō disfruten de la velada y vuelve a mi lado. Seguro que desean saludar a los demás, ¿no es así, señor Taishō?

—Por supuesto. —Contestó Sesshōmaru. Tomó a Rin de la mano y la llevó a lo largo del salón, mientras trataban de sonreír a los que los miraban curiosos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos seguir aquí? —Preguntó ella en un pequeño susurró que fue suficiente para que él la escuchara. Un mesero pasó a lado de ellos y Sesshōmaru aprovechó para tomar dos de las copas de vino que llevaba. Le ofreció una a Rin y la otra la llevó a sus labios.

—El tiempo que sea necesario, querida. —Rin sonrió a un grupo de damas del otro lado del salón y luego volvió a tomar la mano de Sesshōmaru.

—Bien, porque ahí viene la señora Minerva y tiene cara de querer empezar el interrogatorio. —Sesshomaru levantó la cara hacia la dama que caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. El vestido negro se bamboleaba de un lado a otro y las mejillas regordetas brincaban con los pasos agigantados que daba. Rin tuvo que apretar la mano de Sesshōmaru para no reír.

—Señores Taishō, qué placer encontrarlos por aquí, ¿han visto la revista semanal? De verdad que no puedo creer lo que dicen, a mí me daría tanta vergüenza que dijeran algo así de mi esposo y más siendo alguien como el señor Taishō —Sesshōmaru enarcó una ceja sin saber exactamente a qué se refería la mayor cotilla de la ciudad.

Rin por su parte supo que venía la bomba del año y que como era costumbre, ellos eran el centro de atención desde que se habían casado. Al principio el mayor de los rumores había sido lo mal que se llevaban, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando comunicaron ante los medios que estaban absolutamente enamorados.

—¿De qué habla? —Preguntó Rin.

—¿No lo han visto? Seguro que no, deben estar muy interesados en otras cosas.

—Señora, tal vez si nos explica de qué se trata…

Entonces la mujer con una cara que para nada parecía afligida, sacó la revista de sociedad más filosa de la ciudad.

La primera en tomar la revista entre sus manos fue Rin, y después de leer las primeras líneas, Sesshōmaru la tomó entre sus manos intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

Y es que cuando la gente y los medios de comunicación hablaban a cerca de los Taishō, no se referían exactamente a su gran poder social o a sus grandes empresas y el monopolio industrial que tenían por todo el país. No, cuando la gente hablaba de ellos, era para referirse al matrimonio conformado por ambos. Y es que a sus seis años de casados, el feliz matrimonio aún no tenía hijos.

" _Posiblemente la pareja tenga problemas. En una reciente entrevista con el señor Taishō, nos ha dado a entender que lo han estado intentando, y a pesar de sus excusas a cerca de la planificación familiar, nosotros solo podemos preguntarnos, ¿acaso el señor Taishō es estéril?"_

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja sin descomponer su imperturbable rostro. Rin habría esperado aunque sea un pequeño asombro en sus ojos, pero no, él continuó con aquella fachada de severidad.

—Parece que los medios no tiene cosa mejor que hacer que difamarnos, mi amor —Rin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para esbozar la sonrisa más simpática que tenía, pero en ningún momento le llegó a los ojos.

—Es una barbaridad, lo mejor será que demande, señor Taishō.

—No tiene idea la gracia que me causa. Mi esposa y yo estaremos encantados de seguir haciendo la tarea.

Entonces Sesshōmaru se giró y la tomó de la cintura. El beso lleno de ferviente pasión le carcomió cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas y el quejido de asombro que la señora Minerva exhaló, los hizo separase. Rin sabía que debían parecer unos chiquillos enamorados, pero no podía culpar a la gente, esa era la impresión que siempre habían querido dar a todo el mundo.

De pronto, ella fue la que soltó un quejido de exaltación cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Los brazos potentes de Sesshōmaru la levantaron de la manera más romántica y descarada que podía existir, ante el asombro de los presentes y de ella misma.

—No creo que alguien se moleste porque quiera empezar a trabajar en ese asunto, señora. —La mujer negó con la cabeza, estaba tan atontada por la escena que no salió palabras de sus labios.

Sesshōmaru comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la parte trasera del salón donde estaba el chico que les había recibido el auto al llegar. Al verlos les abrió la puerta y les entregó la llave.

Rin iba presa en su nube de pasión que no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que llegaron al estacionamiento. Y fue consiente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y aquella burbuja se rompió.

Los brazos de Sesshomaru habían dejado rodearla y aquellos _"mi amor"_ y palabras delicadas para con ella, fueron sustituidos por unos gruñidos de insatisfacción. Su esposo maldecía mientras le abría la puerta y le permitía que entrara. Luego rodeó el auto y una vez dentro, la farsa se acabó.

No hubo besos, ni caricias, ni miradas apasionadas. Tal y como su contrato estipulaba ellos serían personas desconocidas una vez que estuviesen lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

Y eso una vez más le apretó el pecho de forma desconsiderada. Aquel sentimiento de ser un simple producto de intercambio no menguaba con el paso de los años, ni una sola vez.

 _ **Continuará**_ …

Sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho en volver, había prometido publicar los capítulos más seguidos, pero han pasado un par de cosas que me mantuvieron alejada de las letras. Esperemos que aun sigan esperando el fic con el mismo entusiasmo de antes. Aquí lo tendrán cada semana, para ser exacta cada lunes. Recuerden pasarse por el grupo de Facebook _Elixir plateado_ y a _Girls Danperjaz_ , para mantenerse atentas a adelantos y actualizaciones.

Les quiero.

*Danperjaz*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 2._

Rin bajó del coche mientras Sesshōmaru cerraba su puerta con un golpe innecesario. Iba con el semblante frío y despreocupado de siempre, y a pesar de parecer normal, ella sabía que las notas de la revista lo habían afectado más de lo que aparentaba. Con los seis años de matrimonio había aprendido a reconocer el poder de autocontrol que profesaba su esposo. Y no era de extrañarse que su semblante siguiese de aquella forma tan desquitada cuando en realidad quería destrozar a la persona responsable de aquellas calumnias con sus propias manos.

Continuó caminando detrás de él hasta que tomaron caminos distintos dentro de la mansión. No hubo un _"descansa"_ ni mucho menos un _"buenas noches"_

Eso no le quitaba el sueño, por supuesto, pero al menos podría agradecerle que la tratase con un poco de más respeto frente al mayordomo.

—Necesita algo más, ¿señora? —Rin negó, apoyándose de la balaustrada del inicio de las escaleras. El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta antes de perderse entre los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó el vestido y encendió el celular para mandarle mensaje a su antigua dama de compañía y amiga, Ayame Fujiwara. La mujer la había apoyado incondicional durante los años de su matrimonio y era un pilar bastante fuerte para poder continuar con aquella horrible farsa que la mataba a diario.

Era una verdad absoluta, tanto para Ayame, como para la sociedad, que Rin estaba enamorada de su esposo. Su mayor error había sido ese, enamorarse de aquel hombre frío que no la miraba más allá de la simple farsa.

No estaba segura desde qué momento se había enamorado, ni qué era exactamente lo que la había hecho sentir esa atracción hacia él, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que por más sentimientos que tuviese, no dejaría que él supiera más de lo necesario. Sesshōmaru era un hombre capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería y ella no le daría el poder para tener el control completo de ella.

Después de quedar de verse al día siguiente con Ayame, se metió entre las sábanas y trató de dormir. Aun cuando la soledad la rodeaba en ese inmensa habitación.

Sesshōmaru se levantó muy temprano como todos los días. Hizo su rutina de ejercicios diarios y desayunó algo ligero antes de ir a la oficina. Rin aún no había bajado de su habitación, así que no anunció su salida. En la entrada de la mansión, el chofer ya lo esperaba para llevarlo a la empresa.

Antes de entrar al coche recibió la llamada de su padre. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que ya había visto la nota de aquella infame revista.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación y deseó tener el cuello del editor en sus manos. De haber tenido la serie de impresiones, las hubiese mandado quitar del mercado, y no es como si no pudiese, simplemente pensó que sería darle la razón a esos medios y sus intrigas.

¡Estéril!

Si supieran…

Ninguna de sus amantes se había quejado hasta ese momento de sus facultades reproductivas. De no ser por su obligación como esposo, su familia y las apariencias, hubiese aceptado que Sarah, la mujer que ocupaba su cama, dejara de cuidarse.

A ella la había conocido un año antes de conocer a Rin. Tenía intenciones verdaderamente fuertes para casarse con ella, pero las empresas siempre estaban primero, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de mantener la posición social que tenían.

Había aceptado casarse con Rin por la buena inversión que representaba la unión de ambas empresas. Sin embargo, había tratado de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella. Aceptaba que era una mujer exquisita, pero no aceptaba algo más allá de una simple relación con sentimientos de por medio.

Sarah lo complacía en la cama y no pensaba tener más que placer sexual. Lo de ellos era sexo, sin sentimientos ni cursilerías de por medio. Así que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Ah, claro, sólo faltaba un hijo para que los medios dejaran de difamarlo de ese modo.

Se preparó mentalmente, antes de darle indicaciones al chofer para ir a casa de su padre.

Cuando llegó, él estaba en el despacho y arrojó la revista sobre el escritorio, haciéndole saber que estaba asqueado por aquel tema. Sesshōmaru no levantó la revista, así como tampoco dejó de mirarlo a los ojos con aquel ceño arrugado.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa eso? —Difamación, quiso decir, pero tampoco lo hizo.

—Me parece que la vida sexual con mi esposa nada tiene que ver con los medios.

—No son los medios, Sesshōmaru —dijo su padre—. Aquí el problema es que tu esposa no se embaraza, ¿acaso no puede dar hijos?

—Rin y yo nos hemos estado cuidando, eso es todo —el señor Taishō levantó una de sus recias cejas e inspeccionó a su hijo antes de levantarse. Tomó la licorera de una de las mesitas de la esquina y sirvió dos copas.

A continuación regresó a su lugar y le extendió una de las copas a Sesshōmaru. Mientras, él le daba un sorbo a la otra.

—Tu madre está preocupada, sabes que quiere nietos antes de entrar a los cincuenta.

Sesshōmaru lo sabía, por supuesto que su madre quería nietos. Lo repetía cada que le era posible y terminaba incomodando a Rin con sus comentarios. Sin embargo, no podía decirles a sus padres que la vida conyugal con su esposa, era completamente nula.

Sus padres eran personas con una moral bastante elevada con lo que respectaba al matrimonio. Desde que tenía uso de razón vio a su madre preocupada por su futuro con las mujeres, y nunca dejó de mencionarle lo bien que le iría casándose con una buena mujer que le diera nietos.

El año que se casó con Rin, las cosas estuvieron bastante calmadas con el tema, pero parecía que empezarían de nuevo las especulaciones acerca de su matrimonio.

Su madre, con sus 49 años recién cumplidos, y su cabello negro, era una de las mujeres más bellas, que se jactaba de mantenerse en forma aun habiendo tenido un hijo y un esposo bastante granuja a su lado.

No era un tema desconocido que su padre había sido domado por su esposa, así que todos habían esperado que lo mismo sucediese con él. Rin encajaba muy bien en esa descripción, al menos era la impresión que todos tenían.

Ojalá el licor hiciera perder la concentración de su padre en la plática, pero el señor Taishō era un hombre con un gran aguante. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que nadie sabía el significado de vida privada?

Si con lo dicho, a su madre se le ocurría que quería un nieto, no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de idea.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Aún no sé si quiero tener hijos —confesó.

—Por Dios, Sesshōmaru, llevas seis años de casado y no has hecho más que demostrar que tu fertilidad es… nula —Sesshōmaru sintió un nuevo aguijonazo en su orgullo. Su fertilidad, ¡Con un carajo! Rin tendría que hacer algo para callar esos malditos comentarios.

—No pienso dar explicaciones a cerca de las decisiones que tomo, pero agradecería que te mantuvieses al margen de todo esto.

—No puedo mantenerme al margen, cuando la honorabilidad de mi familia está en juego.

—¡Al carajo con la honorabilidad, son mis decisiones y mi vida privada! —Sentenció alzando la voz y sintiéndose ofendido.

Su padre se recargó en la esquina del escritorio y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La mirada del hombre era tan amenazadora como Sesshōmaru recordaba. Ni con los años dejaba de ser el hombre prepotente e imponente que cuando era un niño. Las canas habían empezado a poblar su cabello negro, pero mantenía las facciones severas que le daban la presencia y respetabilidad.

—Cuida tus palabras, Sesshōmaru.

—Entonces mantente al margen de mis decisiones —Se levantó de la silla y se ajustó la solapa del traje negro. Su padre dio el último trago a su copa y la dejo caer con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el escritorio. A continuación sonrió con suficiencia.

—No será por mucho tiempo, Sesshōmaru, además ya he tomado cartas en el asunto —dijo mientras volvía detrás del escritorio—. Eres mi hijo, te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó interesado—. ¿Y qué has decidido hacer al respecto?

 **-.-**

Rin colgó el teléfono mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la habitación. De nuevo había cancelado la comida con Ayame, para atender nuevas reuniones con la señora Minerva, no es como si fuese demasiado importante cancelarla para continuar con sus planes de comida con Ayame, pero con esa mujer nunca se sabía lo que podía llegar a decir o hacer. La ultima cosa que había dicho, había logrado que una pareja se separara antes de casarse.

No le interesaba demasiado el tema, pero lo que importaba era la manera en que esa mujer ponía la tormenta encima de una persona con sólo su lengua.

Antes de poder reposar un minuto, el mayordomo llamó a la puerta.

—Señora, su esposo desea verla en el despacho.

—Muchas gracias, Jaken —el hombre asintió y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Entonces Rin se levantó y miró su aspecto en el espejo antes de ir a su encuentro. El labial estaba perfecto, el peinado, el vestido. Acomodó el inicio de su escote y salió de la habitación.

Sesshōmaru estaba sentado detrás del escritorio muy concentrado en el centenar de papeles que ocupaban todo el espacio. En cuanto escuchó que Rin entraba, dejó los papeles a un lado y enlazó los dedos por encima del escritorio.

—¿Querías verme? —Él asintió y señaló la silla que estaba frente a él.

—Así es —dijo mirándola sentarse. Cuando ella se acomodó él enarcó una ceja y observó con descaro el escote bastante pronunciado de su esposa. El inicio de sus pechos cremosos era muy sugerente y a él se le antojaba que quería verlo a partir de esa misma noche sobre su cama.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó ella haciendo que su mirada regresara a su cara.

—Quiero que a partir de hoy cambies tus cosas a mi habitación —sentenció sonriendo con altanería y disfrutando como los ojos de su esposa se abrían a medida que procesaba la información.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó recelosa.

—Que le he dicho a Jaken que…

—Ya entendí, Sesshōmaru —lo interrumpió—, lo que no entiendo es tu decisión… creí que el contrato no señalaba que tú y yo debamos compartir habitación.

—El contrato no, pero ante la ley eres mi esposa y tienes responsabilidades que cumplir —respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Y lo peor era que estaba en lo cierto.

—No estarás sugiriendo que… —murmuró dubitativa.

—Claro que me refiero a eso, querida —Rin se envaró al escuchar aquel _querida_ de sus labios altaneros.

—No, Sesshōmaru. Si no hemos tenido una vida íntima en estos seis años, no empezaremos ahora.

—¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó él

Rin miró incrédula la naturalidad con la que Sesshōmaru soltaba las palabras. No era característico de él tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Y el hecho es que le parecía tan descabellado como querer que lo de ellos empezara a ser tan real como lo aparentaban en sociedad.

Los ojos brillantes de su esposo la hicieron estremecerse. Y no exactamente de miedo. Las malditas piernas le temblaban por la anticipación, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar las reglas que trataba de imponerle. No después de seis años.

—Porque no hemos quedado en esos términos, así que si me disculpas, estoy indispuesta.

Entonces se levantó de la silla y caminó con toda la dignidad posible hacia la puerta. Antes de girar el pomo, se volvió y le dedicó a Sesshōmaru la mirada más repugnante de su repertorio de miradas.

—No eres el hombre con quien deseo compartir mi vida sexual, creí que eso había quedado claro entre nosotros —dijo devolviéndole las palabras que él le había dicho el día de su noche de bodas.

" _No eres la mujer con quien deseo compartir mi vida sexual, así que puedes estar tranquila"_

Y esa noche, el esposo que debía estar a su lado, había salido de la habitación y la había dejado sola. En ese entonces, se prometió que por más que deseara a Sesshōmaru no dejaría que le pusiese un dedo encima, al menos no lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la sociedad.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Pido mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza, prometí las actualizaciones más seguido, pero créanme que aún es difícil volver a tomar el ritmo. Y menos después de lo que pasó. Espero esta vez no vuelvan a borrarme el fic. De todos modos seguiré haciéndolo. Por eso aquí les van dos capítulos de compensación.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 3_

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos y aspiró el profundo aroma que había dejado su esposa tras salir del despacho. Desde que la conocía, siempre había tenido ese aroma. Era característico de Rin y por mucho tiempo le quitó el sueño y le agitó las fosas nasales, además de cierta zona poco decorosa para una mujer como ella.

Rin era la esposa perfecta. Tenía la casa bajo control, el tema de las cenas con inversionistas, socios o simplemente reuniones de amistades, siempre terminaba siendo respecto a la gran anfitriona que era. Y él, por supuesto, se regocijaba frente a todo el mundo, jactándose de la maravillosa elección que había hecho al pedirle que fuese su esposa.

¡Pues claro que era una gran elección!

Rin no pedía amor, al contrario, era feliz teniéndolo lejos; no pedía fidelidad, sólo quería tener la libertad para hacer lo que fuese que hiciera en ese estudio donde pasaba horas encerrada. No pedía hijos, pedía una vida apacible sin altibajos. El único precio que pagaba por Rin, era la fuerte suma de dinero que había financiado a sus padres, pero eso era un pequeño sacrificio a pagar por tener a la sociedad y a las mujeres oportunistas alejadas de él.

Sin embargo, él no podía hacerse de la vista gorda cuando tenía a los medios encima de nuevo, y menos aquella noticia de su padre… pero no debía pensar en eso.

Rin, su esposa, debía empezar a cumplir con sus deberes maritales. Y si ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pues él tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible por ganarse la confianza de su mujer.

¿Qué difícil podía ser?

Mucho muy difícil.

El problema era que ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar los límites del contrato, entonces lo difícil era hacer que su esposa deseara ser de él.

Obligándose a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, se levantó del mueble y tomó el saco antes de salir del despacho. Rin seguía de pie en el recibidor y hablaba animada con una de las cocineras. Sesshōmaru inspeccionó el cuerpo de su esposa. Y obviando de nuevo la gran belleza que poseía, significaba que no le causaría ningún problema llevarla a la cama.

Ya varias veces había tocado ese delicado cuerpo y era consciente de que su piel era tan receptiva y delicada como la rosa. Sus delicados pechos eran del talle perfecto y se preguntó por primera vez si serían tan perfectos como para amoldarlos en su mano cerrada apretando con fuerza aquellos montes.

El pene le dio un tirón de sólo pensarlo. Se le antojaba que necesitaba hacer algo con aquel asunto, pues antes de darse cuenta su esposa ya lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tan fruncido como para aniquilarlo. Lástima para ella que las miradas no mataban.

—Señor, las cosas de la señora ya están en su habitación —la voz de su mayordomo lo regresó a la realidad. Asintió sin girarse a verlo y continuó observando la manera en que su esposa trataba por todos los medios de ignorarlo.

—Rin —dijo. Ella se giró solícita—, vamos que aún no terminamos de hablar.

—Ahora voy —ella continuó hablando con la cocinera ignorando la orden que le había dado. Se apuntó mentalmente hacerla saber que debía empezar a obedecer. Entonces dio la media vuelta y caminó con rumbo a la habitación.

Rin subió los escalones molesta, o al menos eso quiso aparentar, pero en el fondo se estremecía de sólo pensar en pasar la noche con él, en su cama, en sus brazos. Esos brazos que la habían rodeado una infinidad de veces, pero, una cosa eran las apariencias y otra era hacer que la tocara de la forma en que un hombre realmente toca a una mujer.

De por sí su corazón brincaba enajenado en su pecho como para soportar aquel contacto. No, por supuesto que no dormiría con él, ni esa noche ni nunca. Que el infierno se llevara su alma, pero no iba a dormir con Sesshōmaru Taishō ni aunque estuviese muriendo de amor. Porque su corazón arrogante se negaba a aceptar aquel desliz que su esposo pretendía con ella. Por su bien, era mejor empezar a ponerle las cosas en claro a Sesshōmaru.

Aun recordaba con ahínco el día de su boda. Él había estado parado al fondo y la había mirado con tanta profundidad que el corazón le había brincado realizado en el pecho, pero una vez fuera la gente y sus padres, él se convirtió en el hombre más arrogante que hubiese conocido.

Y ella había sido una tonta, había intentado por todos los medios llamar su atención, hacerle saber que existía y que era una mujer. Pero no, Sesshōmaru llegaba todas las noches, pasaba a su lado con una mueca de desagrado. Se alejaba de ella lo más que podía y sólo la tocaba frente a la gente o frente a las cámaras. Después de mucho tiempo había aprendido que Sesshōmaru Taishō era un hombre ambicioso, capaz de hacer lo imposible con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera.

Y ella, bueno ella se había encontrado, se había dado cuenta de que era capaz de ser una hipócrita por mantener las apariencias. Y que con los años era una mujer obsesionada por la moda, la elegancia y el arte.

Caminó a paso vivo hacia la habitación y frunció aún más el ceño al ver sus cosas acomodadas de manera pulcra en el tocador. Su ropa estaba en el closet de Sesshōmaru y sus zapatillas estaban acomodadas a un lado de los de él.

—Creo que dejé muy claro mi punto de vista —Sesshōmaru levantó la mirada de la computadora. Bajó la tapa y se concentró en el aspecto amenazador de su esposa. Evitó sonreír.

—Mañana tenemos una cena en casa de la señora Minerva, su hijo me acaba de hablar —dijo ignorando lo que ella había mencionado. Rin trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —Su esposo enarcó una ceja mientras alejaba la computadora de la cama. Se levantó y la depositó sobre el pequeño escritorio y a continuación comenzó a quitarse el saco. Rin abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Los brazos de Sesshōmaru se tensaban con sus movimientos y la fina tela blanca marcaba cada parte de su enorme cuerpo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él se giró a verla como si ella hubiese preguntado la cosa más tonta del mundo.

—Dormir, por supuesto.

—No vas a dormir… así —murmuró. Él sonrió con altanería mientras dejaba el saco sobre la silla del tocador. Entonces comenzó a quitarse la corbata, sin quitarle la mirada retadora de encima. Cuando la tuvo fuera, pasó los dedos por la línea de los botones y empezó a desabrocharlos de una manera lenta. A Rin se le pasó por la cabeza que prefería estar en un cuarto oscuro y con una tormenta eléctrica antes de ver su tortura.

Eliminó la referencia, ciertamente no lo haría. Los rayos no eran lo suyo.

—¿Duermes con ropa? —Preguntó como si tal cosa. Rin desvió la mirada hacia la enorme cama.

Las sábanas color blanco le daban un aspecto infinitamente formal y el dosel tallado junto a la tenue luz de las lámparas dejaba poca vista a la habitación. Era una tortura.

—Hazme el favor de regresar mis cosas a la habitación.

Los dedos de Sesshōmaru seguían trabajando en los botones de la camisa. Cuando la camisa salió por sus brazos, Rin evitó gemir. Era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, bueno, semidesnudo, y era el hombre más perfecto que hubiese conocido. Aunque tampoco era que tuviese con quien compararlo, de hecho lo más cercano a…

—Esa ropa va a estorbar —la voz ronca de su esposo la devolvió de su ensimismamiento, ¿qué había dicho? Ella carraspeó para recuperar su postura.

—No va a estorbar, de hecho es suficiente para… —entonces Sesshōmaru caminó hasta ella haciéndola perder el hilo de lo que iba a decir. Un temblor innecesario la embargó al verlo acercarse a ella como una fiera.

—Quítate la ropa, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo? —Que su alma se fuese al infierno. Ojalá tuviese un jarrón para estamparlo en su cara.

—No lo harás, y no te atrevas a dar un solo paso más —Sesshōmaru levantó las manos en señal de inocencia—. Puedo hacerlo sola —entonces él sonrió mientras la veía despojarse de sus tacones.

—No sé lo que pretendes, pero si lo que quieres es llevarme a la cama, esta no es la forma de hacerlo —su esposo miró sus pies desnudos y ella trató por todos los medios no volver a meterlos en los tacones.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuál? —La voz la regresó de nuevo a su realidad. ¿Qué más haría? Ah, claro, deshacerse del vestido. Era algo fácil, sólo era bajarlo y ya… pero la mirada inquisidora de Sesshōmaru la hacía estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

—Tal vez con un poco de más tacto.

—No tienes idea del tacto que tengo en mis manos.

—Tacto verbal.

—También —sugirió él, haciéndola sonrojarse.

—No seas lerdo.

Sesshōmaru comenzó de nuevo con su trabajo. Pasó ambas manos por la hebilla del cinturón y la quito de forma lenta. Rin contuvo la respiración sin poder despegar la mirada de aquella zona. ¿Debería seguir mirando más allá?

No, por supuesto que no. Levantó sus tacones del piso y los acomodó en la zapatera color café a un lado del closet.

A continuación regresó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación después de dejarle claro su punto de vista.

—Buenas noches. Cuando pienses en algo más creativo que tu manera posesiva de tratar a las mujeres, podremos dormir juntos.

A Sesshōmaru se le antojó que tenía ganas de regresar a su esposa por la fuerza y enseñarle de la manera más perversa, su manera posesiva de tratar a las mujeres, sin embargo no lo hizo, por el simple hecho de que era el reto más delicioso que ninguna mujer le hacía en años. Y él lo había aceptado.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 4_

Rin miró ambos lados de la mesa. Sus suegros estaban sonriendo mientras los miraban a ambos. Era fin de semana y la visita familiar era casi una regla inquebrantable en la agenda de los Taishō. Hubiese deseado estar a muchos kilómetros de ahí, pero lamentablemente tenía asuntos que cumplir como la buena esposa que era.

Las chicas del servicio entraron llevando las bandejas de comida. Sirvieron la mesa y se retiraron minutos después.

Rin observó a su suegro mirar de forma ceñuda a Sesshōmaru. De no haber sido porque estaba tan disgustada con él, hubiese montado una escena romántica para sacarle información, pero no le apetecía en ese momento tener contacto alguno con él.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Sesshōmaru coló una mano en su pierna y se giró a verla sonriente. Una de esas sonrisas que le hacían bombear el corazón tan rápido como una locomotora. Los labios se le curvaban de forma altanera y deseó tener algo para borrarla de su cara. Como un trozo de ternera, para arrojárselo directo. Sin embargo no lo hizo, porque sus suegros de seguro se escandalizarían y Sesshōmaru se pondría furioso. Miró su plató de comida después de sonreírle de forma disimulada a su esposo.

—¿No creen que va siendo hora de darme nietos? —Izayoi los miró alzando las cejas de forma sugerente y Rin dio gracias no estar bebiendo algo porque lo hubiese tirado sobre el bonito mantel. La mano de Sesshōmaru sobre su pierna la apretó aún más y ella tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar su voz.

—No creo que aun estemos preparados para eso.

—Uno nunca está preparado —la interrumpió su suegra—, se va aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

—Sí, ya lo creo, pero _Sessh_ está muy metido en la oficina y yo bueno empezaré a ejercer la administración… —contestó sonriente—, me gustaría trabajar antes de dedicarme al hogar.

—Mujeres independientes de ahora —dijo su suegro. Picó un trozo de ternera y se la llevó a los labios al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Rin con el tenedor.

—Oh, Inu, no seas obtuso… —respondió Izayoi, mirando ceñuda a su esposo. Luego se giró a verla—. Tienes razón, ustedes se han casado tan pronto que me sorprendió. Debo confesar que por un momento pensé que estaban embarazados. La boda fue tan…

—Madre —la interrumpió Sesshōmaru—. Nuestra decisión para casarnos nada tuvo que ver con embarazos. Creí que eso había quedado claro con los años.

Oh, por supuesto que no había tenido nada que ver. Si ellos supieran. Debería decirle a su suegra que la boda era un completo show para cubrir el contrato que habían firmado ambos. Pero antes de decirlo, seguro que Sesshōmaru la alejaba de la mesa, y además no era tan valiente como decirlo.

—Oh, pues sí pero nunca se deja de soñar.

—Tranquila, cariño, estoy segura de que nos darán un nieto antes de que usemos bastón.

Sesshōmaru carraspeó y llevó la copa de vino, que reposa sobre la mesa, a sus labios. La comida continuó en silencio y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la vajilla y tenedores tintineando. La incomodidad de Rin crecía cada segundo. Sesshōmaru aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarla o para darle fugaces besos. Y ese no era el problema, claro que no, sino que lo disfrutaba más de lo que quería.

Unos minutos después, Sesshōmaru y su padre se levantaron para ir al despacho a tratar asuntos de la empresa. En cuanto Izayoi y ella se quedaron solas, su suegra la acompañó al saloncito para las visitas. Ahí estarían más cómodas que en el comedor, y puesto que la mirada de la mujer parecía querer comenzar una larga plática, era mejor sentarse. Rin no tenía forma de escapar y era mejor apurar las cosas a evadirlas.

Jacken les abrió la puerta del saloncito y les ofreció té, a lo que ambas mujeres negaron. El mayordomo dio la media vuelta y salió dejándolas solas. Rin se sentó a un lado de su suegra, en el canapé, mientras observaba las cortinas de las ventanas, pensando en un cambio de color… _un rosa, tal vez_ , se dijo.

—Tienen problemas, ¿cierto? —la voz de la mujer la hizo enfocar toda su atención en ella.

—No, claro que no —mintió. Si su suegra supiera…

—Rin, no soy tonta, toda la noche se han estado mirando de manera… retadora.

—La verdad, Izayoi, tenemos ciertas diferencias, pero estoy segura de que las arreglaremos pronto.

—Oh, vaya, pues espero que así sea, quiero ver a mis nietos —Rin se envaró al escucharla. No pensaba decirle que ella y Sesshōmaru tenían una vida sexual tan nula y seca como el desierto.

Sesshōmaru le había contado, durante las primeras semanas de su matrimonio, que Izayoi tenía muy presente el amor en las relaciones. Si ella se enteraba que todos esos años eran una simple y magnífica actuación, las cosas acabarían mal.

—Nietos, claro… —La mujer estiró una de sus manos y apretó la de Rin.

—Sesshōmaru puede ser un tonto, arrogante y pretencioso, pero te aseguro que te ama con locura.

¡Oh, claro! Y ella era la madre Teresa. Si Sesshōmaru sintiera algo por ella no sería amor. De eso estaba segura.

—Sé que me ama, pero no me siento segura en este momento para ser madre.

—Eso lo tienen qué platicar muy bien, y créeme cuando te digo que ser madre es la experiencia más maravillosa.

Rin estaba segura que era maravillosa. Llevaba un par de años pensando en eso. Cada que veía al pequeño Akira, el hijo de Ayame, le nacía un sentimiento indescriptible. No entendía como un ser tan hermoso podía crecer del interior de una mujer. Si ella y Sesshōmaru pudieran llegar a… _no_ , no, negó. Ella y Sesshōmaru nada. No iba a ser mujer de alguien que no la amaba. Ella quería algo más que sexo por compromiso. Algo más que el mero hecho de procrear. Ella quería amor.

Izayoi paseó la mirada por la habitación y sonrió de nuevo al ver el cuadro de bodas de Sesshōmaru y Rin.

—Cuando conocí a Inu era el hombre más arrogante y libertino que pudiese existir.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó interesada. Su suegra asintió con una sonrisa en los labios como si intentase recordar algo con demasiado fuerza.

—Lo vi desnudo fuera de un hotel —dijo la mujer tratando de reprimir una carcajada. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Desnudo?

—Sí, era amante de una mujer casada y el esposo los encontró en el acto. Si él no hubiese salido huyendo por la ventana, creo que en este momento no estaríamos casados.

Rin escuchó incrédula lo que su suegra decía.

—Pero el señor Taishō es tan fiel a usted, no parece un hombre de ese tipo…

—Los hombres libertinos son los más fieles cuando conocen a la mujer de su vida —Izayoi le guiñó un ojo y le tomó de nuevo de las manos—. Y los hombres más duros y arrogantes, son lo que tiene los sentimientos más hermosos.

—Hay veces que no puedo con su comportamiento. Un día es frío y controlador, y al otro parece estar tan interesado en… —Rin se detuvo horrorizada por sus propias palabras. No podía decirle a su suegra que su matrimonio era una farsa, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta porque sonrió comprensiva y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Al principio Inu y yo no éramos la pareja perfecta. Peleábamos por todo y su comportamiento me sacaba de quicio, pero creo eso fue lo que me enamoró. Y él se esforzó mucho en demostrarme que de verdad me amaba. Estoy segura que Sesshōmaru hará lo posible por solucionar cualquier problema que tengan, pero eso sí, no des tu brazo a torcer tan rápido, a los hombres no hay que darles todo el amor porque solo ensanchan su orgullo machista.

Por un momento Rin quiso creerle. Si Sesshōmaru dejara de ser tan arrogante, o al menos dejara a su amante en turno, quizá ellos…

—Es hora de irnos, cariño. —La entrada de su suegro y su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desde la entrada Sesshōmaru le dedicó una mirada arrogante y ella se estremeció hasta el interior de su ser.

Izayoi se levantó del canapé y le dio un beso a Rin en la mejilla.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —a continuación caminó hasta su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Cuídense mucho.

Sesshōmaru asintió y despidió a su padre con un apretón de manos. Acto seguido caminó hasta Rin y la tomó del brazo para acompañar a sus padres a la puerta. Mientras los señores Taishō entraban al auto y se perdían entre las calles Rin soltó el agarre de su esposo y entró a la casa demasiado apurada.

—Tienes una hora para estar lista, la invitación de la señora Minerva nos espera.

—Por supuesto —contestó mientras subía las escaleras. Al entrar, su ropa ya estaba sobre la cama. Se quitó el vestido de tarde, la ropa interior y las zapatillas. A continuación llenó la tina y se metió para darse un relajante baño. Cuando salió tomó la ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Un vestido blanco, bastante escotado, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla. Le pareció que llevaba el cuello descubierto y rebuscó entre sus cosas el collar de perlas que le había dado su suegra el día de la boda.

¿Dónde estaría? Ella estaba segura de haberlo dejado ahí. Abrió el siguiente joyero y tampoco lo encontró.

—¿Buscabas esto? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz ronca de Sesshōmaru. Al levantar la mirada lo encontró reflejado en el espejo detrás de ella. Tenía en las manos el collar de perlas y una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

—Sí, ¿qué haces tú con él? —Sesshōmaru se encogió de hombros y le colocó el collar, rodeándole el cuello de manera provocadora. A ella se le erizó la piel al sentir su aliento golpeando contra su piel desnuda y la mirada cargada de algo que ni ella misma sabía.

Cuando hubo terminado, Sesshōmaru le besó el hombro y la tomó con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Estás preciosa —susurró. Y esa era la primera vez que le decía algo más que un _"estas perfecta"_. El estómago se le contrajo y en ese momento imploró piedad de su pobre alma.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí va de nuez, intentando terminar el fic antes de que acabe el año. Tengo proyectos nuevos, pero quiero terminar los pendientes antes de enfrascarme en los próximos. Como siempre les invito a pasarse por el grupo de facebook**_ _Elixir plateado_ _ **y**_ _Girls Danperjaz._

 _¡_ _ **Nos leemos la próxima actualización!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines lucrativos.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 5_

Rin carraspeó y se alejó de forma disimulada de las potentes y calientes manos de Sesshōmaru. Si permanecía ahí un minuto más, su cuerpo amenazaba con caer derretido como hielo ante el calor. Y ciertamente no podía derretirse porque había una cena a la cual asistir.

—Te espero abajo —dijo él, a continuación dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue un golpe directo al corazón de Rin. Si un tambor hiciese competencia con ella, la ventaja estaría de su lado.

Y es que cada que él la tocaba, era como un hierro caliente que la marcaba. Ni con los seis años de falso matrimonio le lograba entrar en la cabeza que él no era un hombre para ella. Su estúpido corazón seguía latiendo desbocado con sus efímeras caricias.

Ayame le había dicho una vez que Kōga, su esposo, causaba ese tipo de efectos en ella. Y en aquel entonces, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años, había creído que eran bobadas. El día que lo conoció a Sesshōmaru en esa reunión con los socios de su padre supo lo que era que el corazón latiera de manera apresurada.

Supo lo que era ver unos ojos avasalladores. Lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza: desde el cabello plateado que le caía de forma grácil en la cara, reconociendo que tenía una frente perfecta. Unos ojos ámbares seductores y penetrantes. Una nariz recta y mejillas ligeramente angulosas. Y los labios… bueno, en ese entonces había creído que eran los labios más calientes que hubiese visto. Después de la boda pensó que eran fríos como el hielo, y la verdad es que llevaba seis largos años sintiendo esa escarcha dulce que representaban sus besos, pero ahora, a los veinticuatro años, resultaba que podían ser tan calientes como el fuego.

Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso. Ella debía poner la cabeza fría para aparentar como siempre lo había hecho ante los demás.

Tomó su bolso del tocador y se dio una mirada en el espejo antes de bajar. Cuando hubo llegado al recibidor, Sesshōmaru hablaba con el chofer. Rin no pudo evitar mirar más tiempo del que debía. Él iba impecable y con el aspecto severo de siempre. No había cambiado nada en él, y sin embargo, cuando la miraba lo hacía de manera diferente. Como en ese momento, cuando se giró, la vio de pies a cabeza y sus labios se curvaron de manera condenadamente sexy. Las mejillas de Rin se arrebolaron y tuvo que bajar la mirada aparentando que miraba por donde caminaba, para no tropezar.

El chofer asintió a algo que Sesshōmaru le había dicho y a continuación se retiró. En ese momento él le extendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón de la escalera y le enlazó el brazo entre el suyo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, salieron hacia la noche. Ahora, el chofer estaba parado a un lado del auto y les abrió la puerta en cuanto los vio salir.

—Pensé que manejarías tú como siempre.

—No, esta noche tengo otros planes.

—Oh, vaya. Espero que el alcohol no esté en esos planes.

—Hay cosas mucho mejores que el alcohol, pero si te digo que algo de eso hay, seguro te vas a negar —las mejillas de Rin volvieron a encenderse cuando éste le besó el inicio de la nuca.

Una electricidad la recorrió por toda la columna vertebral, que embraveció de manera escandalosa sus entrañas. Eso estaba mal, por supuesto que estaba mal. Debía dejar de pensar con las piernas y pensar con la cabeza. Tendría que repetírselo más tarde.

—Pues claro que me voy a negar y más si eso involucra una cama y tu presencia en ella —Sesshōmaru soltó una carcajada mientras ella entraba al auto. Después lo rodeó y entró por el otro lado. Su risa seguía siendo divertida.

—Rin, creo que estás siendo muy obstinada conmigo.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Rin iba a decir algo, pero el auto se puso en movimiento y prefirió callar. Era mejor permanecer tranquila antes de llegar. De lo contrario la noche se la haría más incómoda de lo normal.

Pero al parecer el hombre a su lado no pensó lo mismo.

—Tienes una boca muy altanera, _querida_ —oh, Dios, su cabeza pareció tomar eso como algo diferente porque el hormigueo del recuerdo de sus besos le asaltó en ese momento.

—Mi boca, _querido_ —pronunció con sarcasmo—, es libre de decir lo que piense.

—Tu boca, _querida_ , tendrá que aprender a callar en el momento oportuno, de lo contrario yo te enseñaré a hacerlo.

—Mira que el altanero eres tú por…

De pronto, Sesshōmaru jaló a Rin de los brazos y la acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, volcándose sobre sus labios y dándole un beso tan profundo como el mismo mar, haciendo que sus palabras quedaran suspendidas en el aire. Él sabía a gloria y a pecado. Porque con cada movimiento, la consciencia se le perdía entre sus propios recuerdos.

Debería pararlo, pero la verdad era que tenía tantas ganas de ese beso. Y tenía ganas de que le tocara más allá. Soltó un gemido cuando la lengua de Sesshōmaru lamió su cuello y la hizo tiritar de satisfacción.

El chofer miró por el retrovisor y desvió la mirada casi al instante tratando de concentrarse en el camino.

Rin apretó los ojos ante las sensaciones, pero cuando Sesshōmaru le tocó uno de sus pechos, la realidad la sacudió de golpe.

—Detente —dijo. Se separó de él de manera abrupta y regresó a su lugar en el asiento—, deja de comportarte como una bestia.

Sesshōmaru iba a replicar, pero el chofer anunció que ya habían llegado a la mansión de la señora Minerva. Una hermosa estructura ribeteada por antorchas y con escalones que daban hacia una puerta estilo nupcial.

—¡Maldición! —gritó él exasperado. Rin se preguntó si sería por la interrupción, pero entonces lo miró y comprendió que había una pequeña mancha en sus pantalones, en la bragueta para ser más específica. ¡Oh Dios! Y un enorme bulto sobresalía de ese lugar.

—Tú tienes un… problema —dijo tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento. Rin suspiró y espero paciente a que él decidiera bajar. No podía llegar sola.

—No importa, vamos —su esposo abrió la puerta y volvió a rodear el auto para ayudarla a bajar. Le tendió una mano y sacó una pierna para salir.

El sonido del violín le llegó nada más poner un pie en el recibidor. La gente ya estaba en la entrada y se saludaban muy animadas. Una mujer de cabello rubio paso a lado de ellos y los miró de forma discreta. Luego los demás fueron conscientes de su presencia y los miraron parando los murmullos que había en el salón. Rin tuvo ganas de esconderse detrás de él, como siempre que entraban a un salón, pero igual que aquellas veces no lo hizo, porque él le pasó una mano por la espalda y la guió hasta el interior.

Debía ser valiente, como siempre. Así que levantó la cara para ver a los presentes y sonrió a unas cuantas caras conocidas.

¡Oh!, la señora minerva ya venía hacia ellos. Qué bien, debía buscar rápido un lugar para acomodarse la gran parte de la noche y evitar a las cotillas.

—Qué maravilla que hayan podido venir, pensé que con los tantos pendientes podrían llegar a tener un contratiempo.

—En absoluto, señora —dijo Rin. La mujer sonrió complacida y levantó la cara hacia los otros presentes. Sesshōmaru la imitó y por un instante, Rin sintió que la mano de su esposo se tensaba sobre su columna.

Lo miró disimuladamente. Su cara permanecía tan indescifrable como siempre. De no haber sentido su tensión, ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba alterado por algo.

O alguien.

Desvió la cara hasta la persona que llamaba tanto la atención de Sesshōmaru y entendió lo que pasaba. Sarah Asano estaba parada sonriendo muy condescendida a uno de los caballeros de la sala. Y lo peor no era ver a la mujer con su sonrisa contagiosa, sino la mirada de su esposo totalmente clavada en ella.

 **Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **¡A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 6_

Sesshōmaru miró el salón rebosar de gente. Los miró a todos por encima del hombro como siempre lo había hecho. No es como si le importase que lo tacharan de altanero o ególatra. Ya sabía que la gente lo catalogaba como el hombre más severo y que Rin era una mujer insuperable porque había logrado descongelar su corazón.

Lo que de verdad hacía esa mujer a su lado era calentar ciertas partes de su anatomía y nada tenían que ver con su corazón. Con los años había aprendido a ser un hombre consciente de su posición y había trabajado duro para ser ejemplo y el hijo perfecto de Inu No Taishō.

La sombra de su padre lo perseguía desde que tenía uso de razón, porque todos esperaban que fuese como el gran Inu lo era. Incluso esperaban mucho más de su parte, pero ¡maldita sea! Era tan difícil complacer a todos y en especial a su padre, si tan solo no le hubiese dicho aquello… negó mentalmente tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

Paseó de nuevo la mirada por el salón y una melena negra se bamboleó de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos. Sara sonreía muy animada con uno de los hombres de la reunión. No le debería parecer tan nefasta la imagen, pero ciertamente le daban ganas de alejarla de aquel hombre. Vaya, él pagaba el bonito vestido negro, bastante ajustado, que llevaba puesto y aquel collar, ¡oh! Y ese bolso. El pagaba por esa mujer y pagaba sus atenciones sólo para él.

—Y entonces, ¿señor Taishō? —Sesshōmaru fue devuelto a la realidad por la señora Minerva. Había dicho algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba.

—Estoy segura que él estará encantado de recibirla mañana en casa —Rin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Como siempre una excelente esposa atenta a lo que a él se le pasaba. Aunque de haber tenido un espada, al parecer lo habría atravesado.

—Por supuesto —respondió. La señora Minerva sonrió complacida y siguió platicando de fruslerías con Rin.

Después de unas cuantas palabras, la mujer se alejó recibiendo a más invitados dejándolos solos. Entonces su pequeña esposa lo jaló del brazo de manera brusca llamando por completo su atención.

—Al menos deberías disimular un poco —dijo ella. Sesshōmaru enarcó una ceja y se recompuso la corbata.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—De tu amante, mi amor —contestó con sorna—. Deberías dejar de mirarla de aquella forma, no creo que quieras dar explicaciones mañana a los medios a cerca de tu comportamiento.

Sesshōmaru acomodó un poco más incómodo el nudo de su corbata. Debía recordarse que Rin estaba a su lado y que la gente los miraba. Enarcó una ceja y se acercó a ella de forma sutil para rosarle la piel con su aliento y después susurrarle cerca de la oreja.

—¿A caso estás celosa? —La vio sonreír desinteresada. Oh, los labios de Rin eran tan sugerentes que podría llevársela en ese momento fuera del salón y tal vez perderse entre los arbustos. Luego arrinconarla en la oscuridad y quitarle esa altanería que lo estaba volviendo loco…

—Oh, querido, esto no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos —dijo mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. A Sesshōmaru le dio un tirón del pene, ¡maldición! ¿Dónde había estado su esposa todos esos años? ¡Ah, ya! Era una simple cría de dieciocho años cuando se casaron—. Entre nosotros hay un contrato, y por si se te olvida yo solo estoy a tu lado para ser la esposa perfecta del, perfecto marido, dueño del imperio Taishō.

Sesshōmaru endureció sus facciones sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Hasta hacía un par de años no había visto como mujer a su esposa. Cuando conoció a Rin, el día de la reunión en su casa, él había pensado que era una de esas tantas chicas tan sumisas. En aquel entonces ella lo había mirado sorprendida como lo hacían todas las mujeres y su orgullo masculino había crecido como la espuma.

Sin embargo después de la boda las cosas habían cambiado. Y para ser sincero, nunca había tenido ganas de consumar el matrimonio con su esposa. Él era un hombre de veinticuatro años en aquel entonces y ella una simple chica de dieciocho años. Era tan plana como una tabla y tenía ese aspecto rebelde que la hacía parecer una niña malcriada. Por eso mismo había seguido buscando placer en el cuerpo de Sara, había pasado todos esos años saltando en otras camas, menos en la de su mujer.

Debía recordarse que si Rin se negaba a estar con él, era obvio, no obstante, eso no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Ella sería de él y su perfecta esposa le daría ese hijo que tanto querían todos.

El sonido de la música empezó a sonar y como buen esposo le extendió una de las manos a Rin, la cual aceptó solícita. La guió hasta el centro de la pista y le puso la mano en la cintura de forma posesiva. Ella le clavó los ojos como si tuviera fuego en ellos. La sentía temblar bajo su tacto y se preguntó si acaso ella le tendría miedo. Una punzada de remordimiento le atenazó en el pecho, pero hizo caso omiso. La había tocado muchas veces durante seis años y podría jurar que ya se había acostumbrado a su tacto.

Cuando tuvieron su primera presentación, como esposos, ante la sociedad ella había brincado más de una vez ante el contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Con el tiempo, ese temblor desapareció. Aunque en ese momento parecía haber vuelto.

Volvió a arrugar el ceño y ella bajó la mirada. Rin había cambiado durante esos años, ya no era esa niña de dieciocho años y bueno, su cuerpo estaba más crecido, así que no le resultaba tan pedófilo como en aquel entonces. Ahora su cuerpo respondía de una manera que ni él mismo entendía y las ganas de someterla en su cama y quitarle ese aire de mojigata lo empezaba a obsesionar.

—¿Podríamos sentarnos?, no me siento bien —pidió ella sin levantar la mirada. Sesshōmaru quiso decir que no, pero no lo hizo porque ella deshizo el abrazo sin gran esfuerzo.

La vio caminar hacia el canapé donde otras damas platicaban y sentarse sonriente con ellas con aquella careta que tantas veces la había visto poner.

Desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del salón donde Sara seguía con ese hombre. De pronto ella levantó la mirada y le miró sonriente. Dijo algo a su acompañante y desapareció por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Antes de salir le dedicó una mirada y él no esperó ni un segundo para seguirla.

Cruzó el salón a grandes zancadas. Caminó hacia el sanitario y antes de entrar dobló por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Las personas que estaban ahí le sonrieron y él les devolvió el gesto con la cabeza. A continuación salió por la puerta trasera y rodeó la mansión hasta llegar a los jardines. Sara ya estaba sentada en un banco de piedra y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello negro. En cuanto lo vio se levantó enérgica y se le arrojó a los brazos.

—Aquí no, Sara —la tomó de las muñecas y la mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Si alguien llegaba a verlos la gran farsa se acababa.

—Oh, Sessh, ha sido una tortura mirarte con esa mujer.

—Es mi esposa.

—Lo sé, pero no deja de molestarme.

Sesshōmaru cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja. El vestido de Sarah era tan ajustado que los pechos pugnaban por salir del pequeño escote. De no haber estado en aquella condenada reunión, se habría quitado las ganas que Rin había dejado en su miembro.

—Pues pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado —dijo él. Bajó los brazos y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Me tienes tan abandonada que tuve que aceptar la invitación de Naraku para poder verte.

—Si no te conociera, caería en esa mentira.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre.

—Por algo eres mía. —La mujer sonrió con altanería y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Sara era tan parecida a él. Era ambiciosa y era capaz de todo por obtener lo que quería.

Sesshōmaru se hubiese casado con ella de no haber conocido a Rin. Sarah podía aparentar bien la farsa que la sociedad pedía. Y estaba el asunto del sexo. Era tan buena como una furcia en la cama.

Se complementaban bien. No pedía amor, solo dinero y era hermosa. Sin embargo Rin representaba un buen negocio y era mucho mejor de esa forma.

Si su padre hubiese conocido sus planes de boda con ella, se habría negado por completo. Ella no era de buena familia, y su comportamiento, en ciertas ocasiones, dejaba mucho que desear. A él no le habría importado nada de eso, con que supiera fingir amor, le bastaba. Pero estaba Rin, era de buena familia, una dama bien portada. Con unos padres dueños de unas empresas tan prosperas como la suya. Era sin duda el tipo de dama que la sociedad esperaba para el hijo del respetable Inu no Taishō.

—Si soy tan tuya como dices, demuéstramelo.

—¿Me estas tentando? —ella se encogió de hombros. Dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó la punta de su corbata entre sus manos. La deslizó de arriba abajo de forma sugerente.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—No te equivoques, Sara, sabes que no arruinaré todo por ti.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo arruines, sólo bésame.

2.

Rin había visto a Sesshōmaru ir hacia los sanitarios desde hacía varios minutos y no lo había visto volver. Y por otro lado Sara no estaba con su acompañante. La había visto salir hacia el jardín. No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

No podía ocultar la punzada de dolor en el pecho. Aunque debía recordarse que todo era una farsa. Además su deber era levantarse y buscarlos. Encontrar a su esposo y hacerlo volver a la reunión para que la gente no empezara a sospechar. Ese era su papel en el contrato y debía cumplirlo. No obstante, su cuerpo se negaba a levantarse y encontrarse con una escena perturbadora. Porque ella no podría soportarlo.

Llevaba años sabiendo de la relación de su esposo con Sara, pero jamás se había visto en la necesidad de presenciar tal descaro de su parte.

—… y luego la mujer se fue tan ruborizada, por tal espectáculo, que no volvió a poner un pie en el club —las mujeres sentadas a un lado de ellas rompieron en carcajadas por algo que una había dicho. Debía carcajearse también, pero sentía la cara tan tiesa como una tabla. Aun así sonrió de forma disimulada.

—Si me disculpan —dijo y a continuación se levantó del canapé. Un segundo más ahí y estrangularía a la mujer con voz de roedor.

Caminó hacia los sanitarios, pero tal y como lo había hecho Sesshōmaru, se desvió y pasó por la cocina para después salir por la puerta trasera.

Unas señoras la miraron y le ofrecieron ayuda, la cual negó.

—Oh, no, solo necesito un poco de aire —La mujer asintió solícita y le indicó cómo llegar al jardín.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, miró en derredor para tratar de encontrar a su esposo. La luz de la luna era lo único que le permitía ver en aquel lugar. No dudaba que fuese hecho para el encuentro de dos amantes. La señora Minerva era tan cotilla que de seguro aquello era hecho a propósito. El hecho de que no hubiese ni una lámpara era sospechoso.

Bajó la mirada hacia un par de piedra que amenazaban con hacerla trastabillar. Las esquivó y continuó caminando. ¡Oh! Había dos personas a lado de unos setos, besándose. Era una escena romántica. El encuentro de dos amantes. Era escandalizador, pero no podía negar que aquellas personas hacían una linda pareja.

¡Ah! Y habría sido perfecto, de no ser porque ese hombre con el que la mujer estaba, era su esposo.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **¿Qué dijeron? ¿Esperar otros seis meses para otro capítulo? Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tiene el capítulo 7. Muchas gracias a todas las que han recibido de buena gana el fic, otra vez, me alegra muchísimo, como escritora, y como persona, que a pesar de todo el tiempo sigan deseando los capítulos. Les agradezco muchísimo. Y bueno, sin más por el momento, les dejo leer.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 7_

Sabía que debía dar la vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Sin embargo no podía ni moverse, los pies le pesaban como plomo y la garganta la tenía tan seca. No estaba segura si era por el nudo incesante en su garganta o por la falta de líquido, pero le era tan difícil tragar.

¡Oh Dios! El pecho le dolía como los mil demonios. Y él seguía teniéndola de la cintura como si fuese absolutamente de ella y ella de él.

Se obligó a tragar el ingrato y nefasto nudo y a continuación carraspeó haciendo que la pareja se alejara sobresaltada. Sesshōmaru se giró a verla con los ojos abiertos como plato y la culpa asomó sus ojos por un momento. Pero fue eso, solo un momento porque fue sustituido por su semblante severo.

La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza mientras se limpiaba los labios con una mano. Una sonrisa retorcida asomó sus labios durante su inspección, provocando que el estómago de Rin se contrajera de pánico.

¡Oh! Maldita bruja, debería de arrancarle aquella sonrisa perversa de los labios, pero estaba segura que de hacerlo, resultaría de lo más beneficioso para la señora Minerva y eso los pondría en el ojo del huracán nuevamente.

Respiró profundo antes de sonreír con la misma perversidad. Irguió la espalda y enarcó una de sus delineadas cejas.

— _Querido_ , lamento interrumpir, pero debemos volver antes de que alguien comience a buscarte. —Dijo, tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara. Al parecer el haberse aclarado la garganta surtió un gran efecto porque las palabras le salieron carentes de cualquier sentimiento.

—Rin —murmuró él. Ella no se inmutó y continuó sonriendo desinteresada. Mirándolos a ambos como si fuese de lo más normal, ver a su esposo con la amante.

El viento sopló las hojas de los árboles que bordeaban la banca haciéndola tiritar de frío. Oh, si no se iba rápido de ahí, las malditas lágrimas saldrían como torrente.

—Creo que iré primero —dijo Sara mientras se sujetaba el vestido y comenzaba a caminar. Cuando pasó a lado de Sesshōmaru, le tocó el hombro de manera cómplice. A continuación pasó a lado de Rin y volvió a sonreír—, buenas noches, señora Taishō.

Maldita fuese esa mujer y maldito fuese Sesshōmaru. Las ganas que tenía de sacarle los ojos a la muy zorra y a él, bueno, a él tenía ganas de hacerle muchas otras cosas de los que no era capaz si quiera de mencionarlo mentalmente.

Cuando Sara se hubo retirado, Rin se volvió hacia Sesshōmaru y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Bien, podemos volver.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Pues claro que tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no lo iba a hacer. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es tu vida, Sesshōmaru —contestó antes de dar la media vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Al entrar de nuevo al salón, el aire sofocante de las personas, hizo que la garganta le doliera de nuevo. El olor del tabaco, el whisky y sudor humano, le provocó arcadas. Necesitaba quedarse más tiempo afuera. Aunque no sería la mejor idea. Era mejor quedarse con el gentío y obligar a mantener a raya las lágrimas. Si llegaba a quedarse afuera, no podría detener los sentimientos y lloraría como una chiquilla.

Sesshōmaru la emparejó y le ofreció el brazo para entrar de nuevo.

La careta que se colocó, le sirvió para aguantar la noche. Sonrió como debía, bailó como la dama que era y besó a su esposo como la mujer enamorada que debía ser. Soportó sus brazos quemándola viva. Su tacto frío y desconsolador. Pero sobre todo, aguantó la mirada desquiciante de aquella mujer.

Después de un par de horas, se despidieron de la señora Minerva y salieron como los esposos que eran. Subieron al auto y no hubo palabras, ni nada que llenara aquel incómodo silencio que los rodeó.

No esperaba que él dijese nada. De haberlo hecho, lo habría ignorado de manera olímpica. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Jaken los abordó en la entrada y ella aprovechó para ir directo a su habitación y evitar cualquier tipo de plática con él.

Al entrar, el olor de la fragancia de Sesshōmaru seguía suspendida en el aire. Caminó hasta el espejo y se miró de pies a cabeza. Sus curvas no eran tan marcadas como las de Sara y sus pechos no eran tan voluptuosos como los de ella. Tampoco tenía un cabello negro que obligara a los hombres a mirarla cada que pasaba. Se tocó el collar que descansaba en su cuello. Recordó las manos de Sesshōmaru y su aliento al susurrarle aquel "estas preciosa" y por supuesto, el escalofrío que le provocó aquella cercanía.

Se deshizo de los tacones y se sacó el vestido por los hombros. Éste cayó al piso formando un charco de tela a sus pies. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y miró a la pobre chica que era.

No debió haber hecho eso, porque las lágrimas salieron sin ningún filtro. Era como si hubiesen abierto una presa de golpe y el agua comenzase a inundar y arrasar con todo a su paso. Y dolía, dolía como los mil demonios.

Eran seis años, ¿qué carajos hacía ella sola? El contrato decía que podía empezar a vivir de la forma que quisiese, siempre y cuando no manchara la buena reputación que tenía el matrimonio. Él era discreto a la hora de mantener a sus amantes…y ella empezaba a hartarse de preocuparse por mantener aquello.

Sesshōmaru tenía razón, ellos debían tener un hijo, y dar un heredero al imperio Taishō. ¡Oh! Pero ese canalla, nunca tendría el placer de verla sumisa. Antes de tenerla en su cama, como quería, tendría que aprender a domar su espíritu.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser Rin Fuurinji? ¡Ah, claro! El día que firmó el contrato. Pues bien. Él quería pasar los límites del contrato, entonces ella también lo haría.

Y ya sabía por dónde debía empezar.

Se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia el closet. Abrió las puertas de par en par y removió ropa… ¿dónde estaba? Quitó un vestido, largo, de color azul con rayas blancas. El escote en la espalda le llegaba a la curva de las caderas. Pero eso no es lo que buscaba. Lo puso sobre una de las sillas que estaban a un lado y continuó removiendo. ¡Ajá! Ahí estaba. Un cuaderno café con letras doradas.

Abrió la primera hoja y pasó sus dedos por la imagen de un ave enjaulada que había dibujado una vez que fue al zoológico. Al pie de la imagen había escrito una leyenda. Casi no se veía porque lo había puesto a lápiz, pero si remarcaba un poco…

 _«Reclamo posesión absoluta de mi corazón y mi alma. Tócame libre como soy. Víveme libre como soy. Ámame libre como soy. Porque esta soy yo. »_

Ella siempre había sido esa ave, en una jaula de oro, que sólo fue sacada para ir a una jaula más grande y más lujosa. Pero ahora, ella debía empezar a abrir esa jaula. Ya había tenido suficiente. Ayame se lo había dicho una vez. Mientras su comportamiento fuese inmaduro, nunca tomarían en cuenta su opinión.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser esa mujer? ¿En qué momento había abandonado su espíritu libre?

No debía seguir llorando por sus años perdidos. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

"Sólo por ésta vez" se dijo, mientras se metía entre las sábanas y permitía que su corazón hablase lo que ella era incapaz de decir. Sólo por esa noche lloraría. Se lo prometió ella misma.

A partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar. Le gustase a su esposo, o no.

 **2.**

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol. Se había quedado completamente dormida y no había cerrado las cortinas. Se levantó de la cama, mientras tomaba el salto de cama y se lo ajustaba antes de caminar a la ventana.

El día estaba precioso. Debía darse un baño y salir a correr un poco. Miró el reloj en la encimera. Eran las 5:50, seguramente Sesshōmaru seguiría dormido. Era mejor salir antes de que despertara.

Entró al closet y sacó unos pantalones deportivos, una blusa y tenis. Cuando se hubo vestido, salió por la entrada principal y saludó a Jaken que recogía la correspondencia. El hombre sólo hizo una leve reverencia. Así que abrió el portón y comenzó a correr.

Pensó en las tantas cosas que tenía por hacer ese día. Claro, todas significaban ser la buena esposa. Lo dejaría para después… ahora solo le interesaba despejarse. Además necesitaba visitar a Ayame y platicar un rato con ella. Debía decirle…

¡Auch! Se quejó de pronto. Un movimiento brusco la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Intentó meter los brazos pero no pudo hacerlo, porque ambos pies se le enredaron.

Su trasero se estrelló directo contra el suelo. Había chocado con algo. ¡Ah! Maldición. Le dolía la cadera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Una voz sedosa la trajo a la realidad. Y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una mano extendida. Se quedó perpleja. Quien quiera que fuese aquel bruto, le diría un par de cosas. Pero entonces, esas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron del suelo—. Seguro te hiciste daño, déjame llevarte a un hospital. —Ah, menos mal que el tipo era solícito. Muy bien, no le diría nada insultante.

—Disculpa, pero debes bajarme en este momento.

—¿Te lastimaste la cadera? —Ella negó, sin mirarle—. Bueno, tu cara dice otra cosa. —El hombre chasqueó la lengua y ella abrió los ojos bastante molesta y le miró enfurruñada. El muy canalla se estaba burlando.

¡Oh! Una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual, se ensanchó frente a ella.

Unos labios generosos, y dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, hacían que el rostro del hombre fuese completamente pícaro. Se sonrojó. No debió mirar más arriba, y no es porque aquel hombre fuera una completa aberración, sino todo lo contrario. Unos ojos cafés, como el otoño, la miraron como si ella fuese la cosa más importante del mundo. Y el corazón se le aceleró como una bomba a punto de explotar.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _Capítulo 8_

El sonrojo le duró, lo que duraron sus pensamientos liberales, porque el hecho de que era una mujer casada, con una reputación que cuidar, la hizo revolotearse entre los brazos del hombre y reincorporarse. El chico la miró aun sonriente y con el hoyuelo pícaro en las mejillas angulosas.

—¿No te has fijado por dónde vas?

—Por supuesto que me he fijado —dijo—, la que no se ha fijado eres tú —Rin infló los mofletes ofendida. El hombre se movió para mirarla un poco más de cerca, como si fuese un bicho raro, y el cabello castaño, grácil, le cayó sobre la cara de forma esplendorosa. Oh, maldita sea y seguía sonrojándose como colegiala, ¡que era una mujer casada!

—Bien, entonces pido disculpas por mi falta de concentración al correr —él sonrió divertido y asintió mientras la veía con una de las cejas enarcadas. Como una tonta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo a la mansión. Sin embargo, un dolor en las caderas no la dejó correr como hubiese querido.

—Estoy seguro que el golpe ha sido bastante fuerte, ¿quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

—Estoy bien —contestó. El hombre la alcanzó y le puso una de las manos en la cadera, tanteando los huesos. Ella gimió, ¡maldición, y no era de dolor!

—¿Te duele aquí? —Rin negó, tratando de incorporarse. El chico volvió a tocar su cadera, pero ésta vez apretó los labios—. No creo que te hayas roto nada. Solo debe ser el dolor de la caída.

—¿Eres doctor?

—No, pero tengo una hermana amante de los golpes y caídas.

—Ah. —Rin se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él como si tuviera fuego en las manos. Y claro que no era fuego, pero al menos debía tener electricidad, porque la piel se le erizaba cuando la tocaba. El hombre volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

—En todo caso puedo llevarte a casa. —Ah, sí claro, como si pudiese. Si pudiera llegar con un chico a casa habría sido seis años atrás, y sin embargo tampoco lo habría hecho. Sesshōmaru debía estar despierto a esa hora.

—No, estoy bien, lo prometo. Iré a casa y compraré unos analgésicos.

—Al menos déjame comprarte los analgésicos. Espera aquí.

Rin lo vio correr un par de cuadras más adelante, mientras bufaba exasperada. Ciertamente, ningún hombre se había preocupado por ella. Bueno, no es como si la gente no la quisiera, Ayame se preocupaba por ella, pero la verdad es que no era el tipo de preocupación que quería, ¡vaya! Ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero ese chico…

—Señora —la voz de Jaken la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se giró sobresaltada a verlo. El mayordomo venía bastante agitado y con la respiración cortada. Rin no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba pasando—. El señor Sesshōmaru me ha mandado por usted.

—Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy.

El mayordomo asintió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión. Antes de caminar, Rin se giró hacia donde había ido el hombre de ojos soñados y suspiró. Bueno, era mejor de ese modo. No necesitaba conocer a personas que jamás estarían en su vida más que con la farsa de su matrimonio. Se tocó la curva de la cadera, sintiendo el fantasma de los dedos de su salvador, y fue detrás del mayordomo.

Sesshōmaru se miró en el espejo mientras arreglaba el nudo de su corbata. El inicio del flequillo le caía de forma desalborotada y tuvo que pasarse la mano para meter de nuevo el mechón de cabello plateado entre los demás que estaban alineados.

Bufó al darse cuenta de que no se quedaría y continuó acomodándose el nudo de la cortaba.

Esa mañana se levantó demasiado tarde. La noche anterior no había podido dormir. Los ojos de Rin lo taladraban entre sueños. Había fantaseado con tenerla en su cama y recorrer esa pequeña cintura, y esas piernas… pero como torbellino, el recuerdo de sus palabras punzantes le apagaba el deseo. Sabía que aquello había sido su culpa. Si Rin no quería tener nada que ver con él, con los acontecimientos pasados, menos querría compartir una cama.

No debía de parecerle tan nefasta la idea, pero el hecho era que necesitaba a esa mujer de dos maneras. La primera tenía que ver con la cabeza pensante. Porque ella era el punto clave para el asunto de la empresa y, el segundo, tenía que ver con la cabeza creciente. Rin le resultaba seductora con aquel aire de mojigata. Y él sentía las inmensas ganas de enseñarle a conocer el placer verdadero.

Terminó con la corbata y se ajustó la solapa del traje. A continuación dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al llegar a las escaleras, se encontró con Rin. Arrugó el ceño al verla subir con dificultad las escaleras. Debía parecerle preocupante, pero su pene reaccionó de otra manera al ver su cara contraída por el dolor. Negó mentalmente y se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Ella gimió cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. ¡Oh!, y su cabeza creciente, se inflamó con el sonido.

—Me he caído mientras corría. —Sesshōmaru pasó las puertas de su habitación y abrió la puerta de una patada para entrar con ella. Acto seguido la deposito sobre la cama de dosel y le tocó la curva de la cadera. Ella apretó los labios, pero él pudo escuchar un ronroneo escapar de ellos.

—¿Y es que no puedes mantener el equilibrio mientras corres? —Ella abrió los ojos ante su tono de voz y se reincorporó en la cama.

—Perdón, pero no necesito que me des ordenes ni regaños.

Bueno, el punto era que no podía decir nada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lograba sostenerle la mirada. Sin embargo, era su esposa.

—Ya, le diré al médico que venga a revisarte.

—Estoy bien, solo es el dolor.

—Bueno, tomarás unos analgésicos.

Entonces, se levantó y salió al pasillo donde ya lo esperaba Jaken. Le dio órdenes para que comprara unos analgésicos y regresó a lado de Rin. Diez minutos después, el mayordomo regresó con una caja de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

Le extendió el vaso de agua a Rin, mientras él sacaba la pastilla. Cuando se la hubo dado, ella la llevó a sus labios y después bebió. Una gota de líquido recorrió desde la comisura de sus labios, hasta pasar por su cuello y perderse entre el escote de su blusa. Y él tuvo que tragar con fuerza al ver aquella imagen sugerente.

—Gracias —dijo Rin, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. Jaken dijo que me necesitabas.

—Sólo necesitaba saber tus planes para ésta noche.

—¿Mis planes? —Preguntó dubitativa. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Sí, cariño, tus planes. —Rin se alejó de él como si fuese veneno. Sesshōmaru evitó arrugar el entrecejo de manera molesta. Así que esperó su respuesta.

—Mis planes, son tus planes —contestó. No obstante, él encontró rastro de sarcasmo en su respuesta. Estaba claro que ella no lo dejaría tener ningún avance con aquello y aun así necesitaba seguir los consejos de su mayordomo.

¿Cómo carajos había llegado a ese grado? Ah, claro, desde que una mujer como Rin, se resistía a derretirse frente a él. Nunca había tenido que seducir a una mujer para llevarla a la cama, y con Rin era distinto.

—Perfecto —dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Ella respingó y lo miró ceñuda—, esta noche iremos a cenar.

—¿Con quién? —Sesshōmaru sonrió.

—Sólo nosotros dos.

—Imposible.

—No es imposible, Rin, somos esposos y es normal que tengamos una noche para nosotros dos.

—No sé qué pretendes con esto.

—Ten por seguro que mi única intención es salir de la rutina. —Ella negó y se levantó de la cama. Abrió la puerta del closet y sacó un vestido rojo y unas zapatillas negras. Las arrojó a la cama y se deshizo de la liga que sostenía su cabello.

—Tu intención tiene que ver con tu afán de hacerme tu mujer, pero he dejado claro mi punto de vista y no entiendo cómo después de lo de ayer te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo.

Rin se mordió la lengua después de haber dicho eso. No era su intención parecer molesta, aunque en realidad lo estaba. Sesshōmaru soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran coléricas.

—Estás celosa de Sara —Ah y el canalla lo aseguraba.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Eres libre de hacer con tu vida y tus amantes lo que te plazca.

—Pero a mí me place salir con mi esposa.

—Ah, vaya, hasta ahora recuerdas que tienes una. Ayer parecía que lo habías olvidado —y la maldita lengua seguía siendo mordida. Entró al cuarto de baño y se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano por sus estúpidas palabras.

—Tus celos son tan deliciosos, querida —la voz de Sesshōmaru le llegó difusa por el eco del baño. Aun así escuchó perfectamente. Le abrió a la llave de agua y se regocijó con la tibieza. Tal vez un poco más tibia, pensó.

A continuación regresó a la habitación con Sesshōmaru y sonrió triunfante.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa contigo Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó quedita. Él enarcó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho. A Rin, las aletas de la nariz se le agitaron por la anticipación.

—No, supongo que tú lo sabes.

—Que te crees el puto dueño del mundo y crees que todos estamos dispuestos a complacer lo que pidas. —Él abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido. _Touché_ se dijo Rin. Sesshōmaru nunca la había escuchado hablar ni comportarse de esa manera.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

—Crees que te mereces todo y no haces nada por ganártelo. —Su esposo se puso de pie con las mejillas arreboladas por el coraje. Estaba abriendo un gran abismo entre ellos, pero ella estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Todo lo que tengo me ha costado. ¿Crees que alguien te puede dar algo gratis? —Los puños de Sesshōmaru se apretaron sin quitarle la mirada furiosa de encima. Ah, el valor no lo perdería ni aunque la mirara de aquella forma—. Ni siquiera tú eres gratis, mi amor. Me costaste una suma bastante jugosa.

—Si serás un desgraciado…

—Éste desgraciado paga por lo que quiere —la interrumpió—, pagué por ti y lo sigo haciendo. Y así será hasta que yo lo decida.

—Pagas lo que otro tiene gratis.

Y entonces, los ojos de Sesshōmaru se llenaron de furia, si es que se podía llenar aún más. Se acercó a ella como un león acechando a su presa y la tomó de los hombros con fuerza. En ese momento, Rin, sí tuvo miedo.

—¿Qué dices? —Pero ella no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Era el momento más delicioso que podía haber imaginado nunca. Y lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Dulce contrato**

 _C_ _apítulo Nueve_

—¿Qué dices? —Pero ella, no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Era el momento más delicioso que podía haber imaginado nunca. Y lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

—Vamos cariño, he sido tan discreta como tú —las aletas de la nariz de Sesshōmaru volvieron a ensancharse de furia. Y sus ojos ámbares centelleantes la miraron de arriba abajo, como si fuese la cosa más… bueno, no podía decir con exactitud cómo la veía en ese momento; pero si de algo estaba segura, es que no estaba pensando que era la mujer más santa de todas. Maldito fuese.

—¿Discreta, dices? —Dijo, apretando los dientes. Ella asintió, con la sonrisa en los labios.

—Por supuesto, después de todo no te habías dado cuenta. Nadie lo sabe, así como nadie sabe de tu relación con tu amante. Mientras mantengamos las cosas así, todo será perfecto… —Sesshōmaru volvió a zarandearla de los hombros. Rin cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor; sin embargo, el agarre se desvaneció. Seguía temiendo mirarlo: aunque no podía ser una cobarde.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes de Sesshōmaru, mirándola. La inspeccionaban con detenimiento. A Rin se le encogió el estómago, sólo de pensar en lo que debía estar pensando de ella. Tal vez pensaría que era una zorra; mas si eso pensaba, estaba bien. Quería tenerlo lejos, después de todo.

—Deja a tu amante —susurró él. Y entonces, Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —Respondió, tratando de que la voz no le saliera turbada.

—Que dejes a tu amante.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —Contestó dubitativa.

—Porque soy tu esposo y el único que puede tenerte, eres mía, Rin. ¿No lo entiendes? —Ah, por supuesto que entendía. Era un macho. Oh, si Sesshōmaru supiera... Él volvió a acercarse y la abrazó con fuerza a él. El olor del cuerpo masculino le inundó las fosas nasales de manera exquisita. Olía a madera y a él, a hombre. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía—. No me importa que hayas sido de otro, no me interesa, sólo necesito a mi esposa.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco? —Sesshōmaru la alejó de él y la miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa más cuerda y ella, fuese una retrasada que no podía entenderlo. ¿De qué iba Sesshōmaru? ¿Acaso se había golpeado con algo?

Zafó el agarre que ejercía sobre ella y se dejó caer en la cama. Sesshōmaru se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Estoy completamente cuerdo. Eres mi esposa y te estoy proponiendo olvidar todo lo que pasó —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín. Ojala pudiese estar afuera y dejar de escuchar las estupideces que decía Sesshōmaru.

—¿Crees que se puede olvidar tan fácil? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar que tienes un amante, si tu olvidas que yo tengo una —Rin se envaró en su lugar. No podía dejar de imaginarla entre sus brazos, eso le dolía.

—No me será fácil olvidarlo, no se olvida tan fácilmente a la persona que te ha dado placer durante todo este tiempo.

—Maldita sea, ¿podrías dejar de decirlo? —ella sonrió de nuevo, tragándose el dolor y llenándose de altanería.

—No le veo el problema. Ya que estamos hablando de amantes.

—No me gusta saber los detalles de lo que mi esposa hace con otro hombre.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me interesan tus asuntos; no obstante, si quieres que me olvide de él, tendrás que trabajar mucho.

—¿Vas a dejarlo? —Ella negó, mientras se rodeaba con los brazos.

—Tendrás que superar lo que él hace por mí. Lo que me hace sentir. Lo que me hace vibrar —los ojos de Sesshōmaru volvieron a arder de furia. Y Rin saboreó cada una de sus propias palabras.

—Te haré el amor sobre ésta cama y gritarás solamente mi nombre —el corazón se le agitó, de solo pensarlo.

—Ni lo sueñes aún.

—Sabes que lo haré, Rin.

—El día que eso suceda, será porque eres el único hombre sobre la tierra.

—Así será cariño y, cuando ese día llegue, estarás tan enamorada de mí que vas a pedir perdón por haberme hecho esperar tanto —Rin soltó una carcajada. No sabía si era de nerviosismo o porque se sentía descubierta. Definitivamente, si Sesshōmaru supiera cuan enamorada estaba de él, sería su perdición. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Entonces, permíteme esperar el día que eso suceda.

Sesshōmaru se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. A continuación, la tomó de los hombros y la besó. Fue un beso rápido; pero llevaba implícito el sello de lo que él acababa de decir. Y ella rogó porque ese día nunca llegara.

Sesshōmaru salió de la habitación con la furia ardiendo en su cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea! Rin no podía tener un amante, no ella.

Por un momento, había perdido los estribos y la había zarandeado. Había tenido ganas de abofetearla por su cinismo, pero eso habría empeorado las cosas. Ella habría acabado por irse de casa y tal vez, se habría ido con aquel…. Negó de solo pensarlo.

Debía mantener la calma. Había decidido seducir a Rin. Era de esperarse que ella tuviese un amante: después de tantos años de matrimonio en que no la había tenido ni una sola vez. Era una mujer bellísima y era normal que otros hombres la miraran como él lo hacía.

Llegó a su despacho y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky. Cuando sorbió, lo mantuvo en la boca para que los vapores le brindaran la calma que necesitaba. Luego tragó y le quemó el estómago. Rin había soportado saber de Sara porque ella también tenía un amante. Y luego estaba su maldita cara de cínica el día en que los encontró en el jardín. Pues claro; ella sabía muy bien su asunto, como para armarle una escena de celos por la mujer.

Llamaron a la puerta y después de un par de segundos, apareció su mayordomo con su rostro severo. Luego lo miró como si entendiese todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Señor.

—Ahora no, Jaken —más como era de esperarse, eso no detuvo al mayordomo. Lo vio caminar y dejar la correspondencia sobre el escritorio, a continuación, lo miró e hizo una breve reverencia.

—Si me permite darle un consejo, tal vez debería alejar a su esposa un tiempo de la ciudad. A las mujeres les encanta salir de viaje y usted nunca ha salido con la señora.

—No te pedí ningún consejo. Suficiente tengo con el que me has dado.

—No, pero sé que lo necesita.

—Sal de aquí, Jaken —el mayordomo sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¡Condenación! Hasta un maldito viejo petimetre sabía lo que se debía hacer con una mujer. Todo había resultado condenadamente fácil: hasta el momento en que sus padres y la sociedad, le exigieron un heredero. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que dijera la sociedad. Había mucho más en juego que lo que pensaran. Por ejemplo: su orgullo masculino y… ¡maldito fuese su padre también, en esos momentos!

Tomó la licorera y vertió más whisky en su copa. Sólo necesitaba un hijo y luego podría dejar que Rin hiciese con su amante lo que le viniera en gana. Pero si para eso necesitaba enamorarla, entonces lo haría. Bebió de un solo trago y dejó caer la copa con fuerza.

Bien, entonces, sería un príncipe azul con tal de tenerla feliz y hacerla olvidar cualquier rastro de ese otro hombre.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Kōga. El hombre del otro lado de la línea no tardó en responder y quedaron de verse en la tarde.

2.

Cuando hubo llegado al restaurant, Kōga ya lo esperaba con una copa, mientras sonreía con el barman.

—Tienes una cara de pocos amigos.

—Boludeces —Kōga dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras bebía otro trago de su copa.

—¿Y para qué soy bueno?

—Tú y yo sabemos que no eras el hombre santo y dedicado que eres ahora —decidió ir al grano. Kōga enarcó una ceja—. A lo que voy, es que tú lograste quitarle ese aire de mojigata a tu mujercita.

Kōga y Ayame habían sido un espectáculo cuando se casaron. Ella era una dama de compañía por aquel entonces y él le había hecho perder su reputación en una fiesta. Para ser exacto, en la fiesta que conoció a Rin. Aún no lograba entender como esa mujer lo había logrado atrapar. A él le había parecido que, después de su compromiso roto con Kagome Higurashi, nunca volvería a creer en las mujeres o al menos; eso había asegurado, después de aquel episodio.

Sin embargo, le había sorprendido verlo detrás de las faldas de Ayame cuando volvió al país.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tienes problemas con Rin? —La voz de Kōga, lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Sesshōmaru negó. Se acomodó un poco más en el banco y puso ambos codos sobre la barra.

—Pasa que quiero enamorar a mi esposa —Kōga tosió de manera escandalosa, cuando terminó de decir eso. Y Sesshōmaru tuvo que arrugar el ceño para no golpearlo.

—¿Enamorarla? Pensé que no tendrías ese tipo de problemas con tu esposa. Ella parece tan… —él sopesó lo que iba a decir y luego miró a Sesshōmaru—, bueno, ella te mira tal y como Ayame me mira cuando me dice que me ama.

—No quiero saber de tus intimidades con tu esposa.

—Solo estoy haciendo una comparación; pero si lo que quieres que te diga cómo enamorarla, en realidad no lo sé —dijo—. Las mujeres son seres tan cambiantes que pueden volver loco al más cuerdo. Sin embargo, para que hayas venido pidiendo un consejo, debes estar desesperado.

—Es una cuestión de intereses.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesito a mi esposa.

—Eso significa que la quieres en tu cama —eso y más, pensó Sesshōmaru, pero no lo dijo y asintió—. Hermano, las mujeres se enamoran con el oído y la vista, no por el tacto como nosotros.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que debes invertir tiempo en complacer sus actividades preferidas, metete en su mundo y ella será feliz.

—No sé cuál es el mundo de mi esposa —Kōga volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.

—Tú si estás grave. Pero alégrate que me tengas a mí, porque según mi bella esposa, a tu amada Rin, le encanta el arte.

—¿El arte? —Preguntó dubitativo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Rin fuese de ese tipo de mujeres. Oh, maldición y arte.

—Sí —dijo—, y esta semana hay una exposición del esposo de Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha. Deberías llevarla y recrearte un poco en su mundo —agregó con sorna.

Le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que Kōga le hablaba de aquel sujeto; cuando él había sido el causante de la ruptura de su compromiso con Kagome. ¿Él sería capaz de ver al hombre con el que Rin le engañaba? Bueno, no era un asunto de sentimientos; así que era cuestión de orgullo.

En cuanto a lo otro, una exposición de arte: no estaba muy seguro de que fuera la preferencia de Rin; pero si la esposa de Kōga lo aseguraba, debía ser cierto. Después de todo, había sido su dama de compañía.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Y recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**D** **isclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Sí, aquí voy de nuevo, tres capítulos seguidos para ustedes.**

 _Capítulo_ _Diez_

Una semana después, Rin miró ensimismada la pequeña tarjeta que tenía impresa la invitación al museo de arte de la ciudad. Era la exposición de uno de los mejores pintores del país; Inuyasha, y a pesar de que las manos le picaban y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho por la emoción, trató de controlarse y mirar a su esposo con la ceja enarcada. Él mantenía su sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual en el rostro y parecía que esperaba ansioso su respuesta. Y bueno, no era para menos. ¡Por Dios, era arte! Y más importante, de uno de su ídolos artísticos. Debía sentirse halagada de aquella invitación por parte de Sesshōmaru; pero la verdad, era que si no tuviese grabada sus palabras en la cabeza, aquello sería magnífico.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ansioso. Ella sonrió y dejó la invitación sobre la mesita de vidrio de la sala de estar. Carraspeó antes de hablar. Conteniendo la sonrisa que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios.

—Me parece bien. Es… —pensó lo que iba a decir y levantó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto— una exposición de arte. Eso es bueno para nuestro papel de matrimonio perfecto.

—No —dijo él. Ella lo miró de nuevo. Los ojos de Sesshōmaru brillaban expectantes, provocándole una punzada en el pecho.

—¿No? —él negó.

—Esto es bueno para ti. El arte te gusta, ¿cierto?

—Ah, vaya, de eso se trata —dijo desinteresada.

—Um, se trata de llevarte a un lugar que te guste —ella sonrió, mientras tomaba de nuevo, la tarjeta entre sus manos.

—Bueno, es algo entretenido. Me da igual —mintió. Oh, por supuesto que le gustaba; le encantaba, si tan solo él pudiese ver la infinidad de dibujos y bocetos en su cuaderno. Y aquellos cuadros pintados que se habían quedado en casa, él sabría lo mucho que le gustaba el arte. Si tan solo se tomara el tiempo para… no, negó, si él viera esos cuadros, se daría cuenta lo mucho que pensaba en él.

Antes de abandonar el cuaderno de dibujo en el fondo del closet, había empezaba dibujando rostros que veía en la calle para entretenerse y terminaba dibujando a Sesshōmaru. Era tan frustrante no poder sacárselo de la cabeza ni para dibujar.

Había veces en que pensaba en su cuerpo y en el ancho de sus hombros. Y los dibujaba. Cada minúscula forma que se sabía de él. Cada línea de sus ojos, cada angulosa forma de su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba al pecho, era incapaz de dibujarlo. Jamás lo había visto desnudo. Hasta hacía apenas un par de días que él se había atrevido a quitarse la camisa frente a ella. Bueno, algo más a la imagen imaginaria que tenía de su esposo.

—Entonces iremos esta noche. Espero no tengas planes.

—Oh, como si pudiese anteponerlos a los tuyos. —él sonrió con satisfacción y se levantó del mueble.

—Perfecto —dijo. Caminó hasta el inicio de las escaleras y luego se giró a verla—; por cierto, también irán los Fujiwara.

Eso fue un buen incentivo para que Rin decidiera alistarse esa noche para otra careta en sociedad. De por sí, el hecho de que fuera una exposición de arte aliviaba mucho las cosas, el que Ayame estuviera, sería mucho mejor.

Se buscaría un espacio para poder estar sola con ella y platicar largo y tendido. Debía decirle muchas cosas. Ella sabría qué decirle, le daría un buen consejo. Ella le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de la sociedad, y la forma de comportarse. Le había enseñado todo; no obstante, lo único que no le había enseñado había sido a no entregar su corazón.

 _«Los hombres son seres mecánicos y primitivos. Por muy interesado que parezcan, ellos sólo quieren una cosa, y lo diré de forma directa. Lo que ellos quieren es sexo_ _,_ _sin compromiso alguno_ _y_ _,_ _es algo que una mujer con el mínimo de sentido común, debería evitar como la peste»_

Le había dicho una vez, pero el hecho era que, el hombre mecánico y primitivo, era su esposo y tal vez ella no tenía sentido común.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, encendió la llave de la tina y dejó que el agua empezase a llenarla. Vertió sales aromáticas y después regresó a la habitación para buscar en el closet un vestido adecuado. Después de quitar y poner, encontró uno azul de gasa que le llegaba debajo del tobillo. Sacó unos tacones del closet, negras y dejó acomodado los accesorios que ocuparía.

A continuación, entró a relajarse y se dejó acariciar por el agua y la tranquilidad. Qué bien se sentía estar así. Necesitaba más de esos momentos. Sin embargo, sospechaba que aquella felicidad se debía más a la exposición de arte que al momento tan relajante.

Dos horas después, ya estaba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse en la puerta principal con Sesshōmaru. Iba ataviado pulcramente, con un traje negro y su cabello plateado acomodado de manera desdeñosa. Como era de esperarse, nunca le quedaba de la forma que Rin imaginaba que él quería. Sonrió ante eso. Y se imaginó acomodando sus mechones rebeldes en su cabeza y detrás de la oreja. Las manos le escocieron ante aquel pensamiento y tuvo que pasarlas por el vestido para aliviar la sensación.

Durante el trayecto a la galería, mantuvieron una conversación acerca de la exposición del pintor. Por muy sorprendente que le resultara, Sesshōmaru conocía de arte casi tanto como ella. Y eso fue un punto a su favor aunque quisiera negarlo.

Media hora después, estaba bajando frente al edificio. El chofer le abrió la puerta a Sesshōmaru y él rodeó el auto para ayudarla a bajar. El roce de sus manos le provocó escalofríos y la sensación ocasionó que sus mejillas se arrebolaran. Qué tonta, debía controlarse. Pensó.

Ya en el interior, la luz blanca de las lámparas y el sonido del murmullo de la gente la devolvió a la realidad. Como siempre que entraba a lugares repletos de gente, buscó protección detrás de su esposo; sin embargo, era de esperarse que él le colocara una mano en la espalda y la guiara.

No tardó mucho en sentirse en ambiente. Las pinturas en la pared aceleraron su corazón de manera maravillosa. Pasó a lado de un cuadro y se quedó un rato contemplándolo, mientras Sesshōmaru se detenía a su lado.

—Interesante.

—Lo es —dijo emocionada. Él sonrió sin dejar de mirarla y ella sintió la mirada sobre su cuerpo. De nuevo, sus mejillas se tiñeron, incluso sin levantar la cara para verlo. Se sintió patética.

—Muchas gracias, Sesshōmaru —murmuró con verdadera sinceridad. Si Sesshōmaru se había tomado el tiempo para asistir a una galería solo para complacerla… negó en cuanto lo pensó. _Entiende que lo hace por su beneficio_ , se recordó y levantó la cara altanera hacia él.

—La señora Fujiwara está por allá —Rin se giró hacia donde miraba Sesshōmaru y divisó la singular cabellera roja de su amiga. Estaba acompañada de cuatro personas, de las cuales solo reconocía dos. Uno era su esposo, Kōga, y la otra era Kagome, la esposa del pintor. Había otra chica de cabello castaño y un chico con el cabello del mismo color. Ambos estaban de espaldas por lo que era difícil adivinar si se los había topado antes.

La mano de Sesshōmaru, de nuevo en su espalda, la devolvió a la realidad, al momento que la guiaba por el salón hacia los Fujiwara. En cuanto Ayame se percató de su presencia sus ojos se iluminaron centelleantes.

—Rin, qué gusto me da verte —dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Después, le regaló uno a Sesshōmaru.

Kōga saludó sólo con un apretón de manos a Sesshōmaru y con un beso en la mano a Rin, con aquel aire de caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba.

—No sabes el gusto que me da a mí —Ayame sonrió complacida. Les dedicó una mirada a las otras personas que los acompañaban y recordó su presencia.

—Ah, te presento a la señora Sango Cortney, amiga de Inuyasha —Rin miró a la mujer de ojos marrón. Tenía mejillas ligeramente angulosas y unos labios generosos. Era el tipo de mujer que sin duda los hombres miraban al cruzar la calle. Y la manera en que el fleco le cubría la frente, hacía sus ojos en demasía perspicaces. A continuación, giró la vista al chico que la acompañaba y, de pronto, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No podía ser verdad—, Y él, es su hermano, Kohaku. Estudia artes plásticas en la universidad de Kamakura. Y bueno, ella es la señora, Rin y el señor, su esposo, Sesshōmaru Taishō —dijo terminando las presentaciones.

Kohaku esbozó una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual, mientras le besaba la mano de la misma manera dramática en que lo había hecho Kōga, logrando que las mejillas de Rin se arrebolaran de manera escandalosa. Y que su cuerpo empezara a temblar de anticipación, de algo que no estaba muy segura que sucedería.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**D** **isclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 _C_ _apítulo Once_

Rin desvió avergonzada, por cuarta vez en la noche, la mirada de los orbes marrones de Kohaku. Ni por un segundo se le había ocurrido que volvería a verlo. No obstante, contra todo pronóstico, estaba ahí en la galería de arte al lado de ella. No lograba quitarle la mirada de encima a pesar de sus intentos por recordarse que tenía a su esposo a un lado.

Además, si hacía memoria, él era el causante de que inventara todo el asunto del amante. Sin embargo, no había imaginado que volvería verlo. No después de la manera torpe de aquel primer encuentro.

—Creí que de verdad eras discreta —susurró Sesshōmaru a su lado. Rin pestañeó sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—De tu amante. —Ah, _touché_ , se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba.

—Bobadas, acabo de conocerlo —contestó igual de quedito que él. Miró al chico y de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces, él sonrió mientras levantaba la copa de vino que tenía en las manos y el corazón volvió a latirle desbocado. Rin le sonrió.

—Pues no lo parece —Sesshōmaru se alejó del grupo y la jaló del brazo para llevarla hasta un cuadro del otro lado del salón.

—¿Ahora me estás montando un escena de celos? —él sonrió, mientras levantaba la cara hacia uno de los cuadros.

—No me apetece ver a mi esposa dándose miraditas con su amante.

—Oh, por Dios, pero si eres tozudo —Ella cruzó las manos en la espalda y miró también la pintura. Había un hombre hincado frente a una mujer y sostenía una rosa con los labios. Ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con las manos unidas sobre el pecho, a manera de ternura. Era todo tan romántico. El hombre que estaba a su lado, no lo era en absoluto, era un canalla y...

De pronto Sesshōmaru estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y sus labios estaban pegados a sus oídos.

—Rin, te pedí que lo dejaras —Le susurró. El aliento cálido provocó que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

—Creí que eso ya había quedado claro —murmuró quedita—, hay que sacrificar cosas para obtener otras, supongo que no necesito explicártelo.

—No estás cumpliendo con tu parte. Él está aquí y pones todo en riesgo.

—Bueno, fue una coincidencia, pero te prometo que no haré nada indebido. Nada que tú no harías, querido.

Entonces, ella dio media vuelta y regresó con Ayame. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más con los otros y luego ambas se excusaron para ir al tocador. Al entrar, se encontraron con un par de mujeres que se miraban al espejo. En cuanto las vieron, sacaron una servilleta del dispensador y salieron del baño.

—¿Tú y Kohaku ya se conocían? —comenzó preguntando Ayame. Rin se miró en el espejo, al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello. Sonrió y luego miró a su amiga.

—Tuve un choque bastante doloroso con él. —Ayame le abrió a la llave del agua y se mojó las manos antes de sacar una servilleta y mirar a Rin.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que tropecé con él mientras corría —la pelirroja sonrió, como si acabara de comprender algo que nadie más había entendido. Ni siquiera ella.

—Eso lo explica todo. Parece que Sesshōmaru quiere fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Y de verdad quiere hacerlo —le aseguró. A continuación, le contó lo que había sucedido durante el par de días que no habían podido hablar.

Ayame parecía interesada en la plática; pero cuando llegó a la parte del amante de Rin, soltó el labial que había sacado para retocarse el carmín.

—¿Es en serio? —Rin asintió. Recogió el labial que había caído y lo devolvió a las manos de su dueña—. Bueno, no sé qué decirte, que no te haya dicho antes.

—Lo sé, Ayame.

—Si no estás segura de querer darle ese heredero, es mejor que solicites el divorcio.

—Como si fuese tan fácil. Sesshōmaru es dueño de casi la mitad de las empresas de mi padre, un acto como ese nos llevaría la quiebra. —Ayame negó con la cabeza, al instante que sacaba una toalla desmaquillante de su bolso.

—Pero este es un asunto de tu corazón, no puedes estar pensando para siempre en ellos sin hacer lo que de verdad quieres y; estoy segura que ese, no es el motivo principal para permanecer a su lado —Se pasó la toalla por la comisura de los labios y luego se giró por fin a verla—. Si no quieres compartir el lecho conyugal con él, entonces no lo hagas. Recuerda que es lo que tú quieras Rin y sabes que siempre voy a estar para apoyarte.

—Gracias, Ayame. Sin embargo, el problema es que no sé si de verdad deseo tenerlo lejos.

—¿Aún lo amas, cierto? —Rin sintió que un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta. ¿Qué si lo amaba? Llevaba años amándolo; a pesar de su obstinación y su excéntrica relación conyugal. Tal vez la pregunta era si estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido y tratar de que su matrimonio funcionara como uno normal.

—Tal vez —contestó, sin atreverse a responderse la pregunta.

—Entonces deberías decidirte. No puedes vivir para siempre de ese modo. Al final, la única que se hace daño eres tú.

Para cuando volvieron de nuevo al salón principal de la galería, la exposición ya había comenzado. Inuyasha hablaba sobre su obra y sobre las cosas que lo inspiraban. Mientras hablaba, Rin se dio cuenta de la forma en que miraba a su esposa, Kagome, como si ella fuese la única mujer en medio de la sala. Como si nada existiera más que ella. La miraba como si fuese lo más importante.

Y no pudo dejar de imaginarse a ella misma como la mujer que despertara ese tipo de sensaciones en su esposo. Levantó la mirada hacia él que permanecía a un lado de ella quien miraba atento la exposición como si fuese la cosa más interesante. Suspiró y regresó la mirada hacia el expositor. Haber ido a la exposición ya no le resultaba tan placentero como al principio. No con aquellas palabras de Ayame y con su propio lio mental.

Después de varios minutos, comenzó a recorrer el salón. En uno de los cuadros, estaba retratada la hija del pintor. Rin sonrió al ver el nombre al pie de la pintura. La pequeña hija de los Higurashi llevaba el mismo nombre que ella. Era una niña hermosísima de ojos cafés como su madre y con el cabello plateado de su padre.

—Es una niña preciosa —dijo alguien a su lado. Rin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kohaku.

—Sí, es preciosa —contestó.

—Tiene nueve años y parece querer tomar el mismo camino que su padre.

—Pues tiene un excelente maestro en casa, me temo —Kohaku sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia otro cuadro. Ella lo siguió.

—¿Te gusta la pintura?

—Creo que si pudiera estudiaría algo relacionado —él enarcó una ceja dubitativo—, tal vez más adelante.

—Señora —la llamó él de repente, haciendo que su corazón se apachurrara. En ese momento la miró—, pido disculpas por mi descuido de nuestro primer encuentro. No pensé que usted fuese la esposa del señor Taishō.

—Ah —¿había algo malo con ser la esposa del señor Taishō? Levantó la mirada hacia su esposo que estaba del otro lado del salón, platicando con Inuyasha—. También fue mi culpa, creo que no habrá problema por eso.

—No, no lo habrá —contestó él, sonriente—, ¿y tomó analgésicos? Cuando regresé ya se había ido.

—Sí, lo siento mucho. Ya estoy mejor.

—Perfecto —Kohaku volvió a sonreír, al momento que caminaba hacia los otros cuadros.

Rin se quedó parada observando a los demás. Ahora el problema era que no estaba a gusto en medio del gentío.

En ese momento, Sesshōmaru levantó la cara para verla. Ella bajó la mirada y dio la media vuelta para continuar recorriendo el salón. Minutos después, él se acercó a ella pasándole la mano por la espalda.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella negó.

—Creo que me siento un poco indispuesta.

—Entonces es hora de volver.

Después de despedirse de los demás, subieron de nuevo al auto y volvieron a la mansión. Al entrar, Jaken los esperaba en la puerta como todas las veces que volvían juntos y lo detuvo para ponerlo al corriente de las cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia. Ella por su parte, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y sacar su cuaderno de bocetos.

La mayoría de los dibujos eran imágenes del rostro de Sesshōmaru. Pero todos estaban dibujados hasta el cuello porque ella no sabía exactamente como continuar los bocetos.

Arrancó la primera hoja para arrugarla y tirarla al bote de basura; sin embargo, la detuvieron los ojos de Sesshōmaru que la miraban desde el dibujo. Ella lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visto y que pensó que era el hombre más maravilloso que conocía.

Ayame tenía razón, debía dejar de atormentarse con aquella relación. Si no quería darle el heredero que quería, tenía la opción de pedir el divorcio, después de todo, el matrimonio aún no estaba consumado. Sin embargo, por otro lado, ella aún conservaba la esperanza.

Sesshomaru se había dispuesto a conquistarla, por mucho que fuera un reto, ella sabía que de verdad lo haría y ella caería, así que debía poner bien los pies sobre la tierra. ¿Se daría la oportunidad para intentar que aquello funcionara? ¿O seguiría poniendo excusas de por medio para alejarlo de ella?

Sesshōmaru subió a su habitación después de hablar con Jaken. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Rin, estuvo tentado a tocar su puerta y decirle cualquier cosa para cruzar palabra con ella. No obstante, siguió de largo.

Nada de lo que había planeado había salido como lo esperaba. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y encendió la luz. Ese chico, Kohaku, era más compatible con Rin, que él mismo. La había visto sonreír. Bueno, era de esperarse, si de verdad tenía una relación sentimental con ella.

Pero no podía darse por vencido por un chiquillo que apenas le habían dejado de salir granos en la cara.

Levantó el teléfono que descansaba sobre el escritorio y marcó el número de su abogado. Después de darle indicaciones de lo que haría, colgó y se tomó un trago de whisky antes de irse a la cama. Estaba a punto de terminar con una relación de varios años; pero era el primer paso hacia el lecho de Rin.

 **Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo** **,** **la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 _C_ _apítulo Doce_

Esa mañana, Sesshōmaru llegó a la oficina y canceló un par de juntas de poca urgencia. Su secretaria cambió todas sus citas para la semana entrante y arregló un viaje para el fin de semana con Rin. Al final, había decidido tomar el consejo de su mayordomo y tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para tratar de mejorar las cosas con su esposa.

Además, si eso la alejaba un par de días de su amante, estaba bien.

De pronto, un murmullo fuera de la oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las voces se hicieron más escandalosas haciendo que sus nervios comenzaran a enervarse. Estaba por oprimir el intercomunicador, cuando la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa.

Sara estaba parada frente a él e iba más furiosa de lo que él hubiese imaginado nunca. Kagura, su secretaria, se tapó la boca con las manos antes de empezar a tartamudear.

—Señor, le juro que intenté detenerla, pero…

—Está bien —la interrumpió—, yo atiendo a la señorita.

La mujer asintió y luego salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sara esperó a que él la mirara para tirarle sobre el escritorio la carpeta que traía entre las manos.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto, Sesshōmaru? —preguntó enfadada y con las aletas de la nariz dilatas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió mirando la carpeta. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. La noche anterior, había dicho a su abogado que pusiera el departamento donde se veía con Sara, cada semana, a su nombre. Además, había dispuesto una jugosa cuenta bancaria para solventar sus gastos por un año.

—Esto es injusto —arguyó ella, señalando la carpeta.

—Si te refieres al dinero, puedo aumentar la suma, sólo dime cuantos ceros le agrego —Sara abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—No seas un canalla, sabes que no me refiero a eso. Tú no puedes terminar conmigo.

—Dame una razón para no hacerlo —contestó. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró llena de rabia.

—Me estás tratando como si fuese una puta a la que le estás pagando después de haber ocupado sus servicios.

—Creí que ese trato teníamos, nunca te quejaste de los ostentosos regalos que recibías.

Sara lo miró directo a los ojos, retándolo con la mirada.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, juro que no —tomó la carpeta del escritorio entre las manos y la apretó—. Vamos a ver cuánto te dura el gusto con tu querida esposa, no creo que te abra las piernas tan fácilmente.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Rin, es algo que a ti no te interesa.

—Es que no lo entiendes —murmuró quedito—, no puedes dejarme así como así, ¿qué pasará conmigo? —él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

—Te di el departamento y la cuenta bancaria te será útil por un año si lo gastas con prudencia. Por otro lado, ya tienes a Naraku para sostener tus gustos.

—Sesshōmaru, son siete años, te di los mejores años de mi vida y no puedes venir a terminarlo como si esto no valiese la pena —él sonrió, como si ella hubiese dicho la cosa más absurda.

—Sabías perfectamente que esto —dijo señalándose a ambos con los dedos—, era algo que iba a terminar en cualquier momento —ella rodó los ojos. Por un momento, pensó que iba a echarse a llorar; pero en lugar de eso se arrimó al escritorio para hablarle más cerca.

—No es lo que decías mientras me hacías el amor.

—No seas sentimental, Sara, lo nuestro no era amor, era sólo sexo —se levantó ofendida.

—¿Qué pensarían los demás si se enteran de que el perfecto señor Taishō, no tiene el matrimonio sensacional que aparenta?

Sesshōmaru la miró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó tan rápido de su sillón de cuero, que ella no pudo dar un paso atrás para estar lo bastante lejos de él, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta él ya la tenía con la mano rodeando su cuello.

—Eres una mujer muy inteligente; así que sabes perfectamente lo que te conviene y estoy seguro que no necesito recordártelo.

Sara miró a Sesshōmaru, mientras trataba de alejar su mano. Cuando él la soltó, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Se frotó el cuello y lo miró de nuevo enfadada.

—Eres un bastardo —dijo levantando su bolso y carpeta que habían caído al piso.

—Siempre lo has sabido, cariño.

La mujer salió dando un azote a la puerta y dejando a Sesshōmaru con el peor de los humores que sus empleados pudiesen haber esperado. Kagura no se plantó frente a él durante las horas que siguieron sino hasta la noche cuando salió de su oficina para irse a casa.

—Señor, ya compré los boletos de avión y avisé en el rancho para que tuviesen preparada la hacienda.

Esa noche cuando llegó a la mansión, Rin rebuscaba en la biblioteca de su despacho. No lo había visto entrar; así que al escucharlo dejar el portafolio sobre el canapé de la entrada, dio un respingo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un libro.

—No era mi intención asustarte.

—Lo siento, encontré la puerta abierta y yo…

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Rin, esta también es tu biblioteca.

—Sí, bueno, es que apenas he estado aquí un par de veces y se siente un poco raro no conocer esta parte de la casa.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de esa habitación que mantienes cerrada. A veces me pregunto si no tendrás un cadáver escondido ahí —De repente, Rin soltó una carcajada que él disfrutó muchísimo. Casi nunca la escuchaba reír. Al menos no con él. Ella se dejó caer sobre el canapé.

—No soy una asesina, si lo fuera, créeme que tú ya estarías muerto.

—¿Tanto me odias, Rin? —ella se tensó a su lado; así que Sesshōmaru adivinó que tal vez no lo odiaba.

—No te odio —confirmó—, eso sería darte demasiada importancia.

Él sonrió por aquel mal cumplido. La verdad es que si Rin lo odiara, por alguna razón a él le resultaría decepcionante.

—Gracias —dijo. Ella lo miró en ese momento.

—¿No quieres pelear? —preguntó dubitativa, como si pelear fuese algo común entre ellos.

—La verdad, hoy tuve un mal día y lo que menos deseo es que tú también discutas conmigo.

—Eso quiere decir que discutiste con Sara —Sesshōmaru dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en el canapé junto a ella.

—He terminado con ella.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó. Él asintió al instante que colocaba una mano sobre su pierna. Rin brincó en su lugar sobresaltada; así que alejó la mano. Tal vez era muy pronto—, entonces debe estar furiosa. Después de todo llevabas mucho tiempo con ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú con ese chico? —en realidad no deseaba saberlo; pero no supo qué lo impulsó a hacer la pregunta, pensó que ella no respondería porque se quedó completamente callada. Estaba lo bastante cerca de ella como para reconocer su olor. Respiró profundo para disfrutarlo.

Ella pensaba quizá su respuesta y sus labios generosos se abrieron para recibir su dedo meñique. Ojalá fuese él quien estuviera entre esos dientes, tal vez no le importaría sufrir un poco.

—No creo que sea muy conveniente que lo sepas, es mejor que no preguntes sobre él —dijo ella de pronto, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Tal vez.

No dijo nada sobre aquello. Simplemente se quedó en su lugar mientras observaba el techo. El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo en comparación a otras veces. Sin embargo, podía jurar que era mejor de ese modo a seguir con una conversación que los llevaría a discutir como tantas ocasiones.

Aunque no sabía cómo le diría lo del viaje. Si le decía que eran sus planes, ella se negaría por completo; así que lo mejor era inventar algo.

—Tenemos que viajar pasado mañana a… —carraspeó antes de continuar hablando—, tengo una junta con unos inversionistas, saldremos a medio día.

Rin se levantó del canapé y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. El ronroneo que escapó de sus labios, hizo que el pene de Sesshōmaru diera un tirón. ¡Condenación! tal vez sería más difícil resistir la tentación si Rin no lo aceptaba pronto en su cama. Y el problema era que Sara ya debía ser cosa del pasado si quería que las cosas funcionaran.

Era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que haberle dicho a Rin que habían terminado, le resultaría un avance.

—Entonces será mejor que vaya preparando maletas —dijo, sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento. Ella se estiró para recoger el libro que se le había caído. Dándole una buena vista de su trasero—, buenas noches, Sesshōmaru.

—Buenas noches, Rin.

Cuando ella salió del despacho, se levantó para ir al baño. Se deshizo del cinturón y bajó el cierre, para después rodear su erección con la mano y tratar de aliviar el dolor en sus testículos. Imaginó las blancas piernas de Rin rodeándole la cadera y sus espléndidos labios abiertos, gimiendo su nombre. ¡Oh! Maldición, se iba a venir con sólo pensar en ella. Imaginó que su estrecha vagina palpitaba con sus embestidas y de pronto, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se convulsionó sobre sus pliegues húmedos y enardecidos. ¡Dios! Era un problema estar tanto tiempo sin una mujer entre su cama.

Esperó a que la respiración se le regularizara, antes de abrir los ojos y dejar que el frío mármol del baño le devolviera a la realidad.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Nos leemos prontito, corazonas, ojalá les gusten estos tres capítulos, y si me lo hacen saber, yo feliz.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo dedicado a Abigz. Gracias por dejarme esos mensajitos halagadores. :)

 _Capítulo Trece_

Ese fin de semana al bajar del avión y llegar al aeropuerto de Oklahoma, Sesshōmaru no se imaginó que lo peor que le podría haber pasado, fuese llegar y que la ciudad estuviera bajo ventiscas y nubes que pronosticaban: el peor de los días durante su estancia.

Rin, quien estaba a su lado, se mantenía firme y con las cejas levantadas, mientras dejaba que subieran sus maletas al coche. Él la observó. Debía estar pensando que era un absoluto idiota por haberla llevado a un lugar lluvioso, donde se suponía que debía ser un rancho. Pero es que era un rancho, pensó tratando de aliviar su molestia. Bueno, un rancho lluvioso, pero a fin de cuentas rancho. ¡Condenación!

Levantó la maleta que le quedaba más cerca y se alejó de ella, quien le seguía con aquella mirada de… en realidad no sabía qué mirada; pero a leguas podía verse su gran desconcierto por el lugar.

—¿Sucede algo, Rin? —ella se giró en ese momento, como si la hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos. Sus pestañas se batieron con fuerza y después negó con la cabeza. No respondió a su pregunta, como si con aquella simple negativa, estuviese diciendo todo. Excelente, pensó. Ahora tendría qué soportar todo eso durante el trayecto al rancho. Y si era lo bastante inteligente, juraría que las cosas iban a empeorar; cuando se diera cuenta de que los inversionistas y la junta, no estaban exactamente en la agenda del fin de semana.

Resopló antes de subir al auto. Ella miraba el celular y parecía bastante nerviosa. Deseó tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla hasta que le dijera qué sucedía. Pero la verdad era que a pesar de sus disgustos, podía decir a su favor que no era muy amante de la violencia. No cuando estaba el nombre de una mujer en la misma oración. Bueno, no cuando estaba Rin en la misma oración. Lo de Sara era diferente se dijo, mientras ella guardaba el teléfono.

—No sabía que tenías un rancho aquí.

—Teníamos —la corrigió. Ella asintió. Sesshōmaru carraspeó antes de continuar—. Tenemos, mejor dicho.

—Bueno, no sabía que tenemos esta propiedad.

—Y no tenías por qué saberlo. Apenas la adquirí hace un par de meses.

—Ah —dijo ella, con la mirada clavada en el camino.

Sesshōmaru se tocó el puente de la nariz. Del otro lado de la ventana, las nubes empezaban a moverse un poco más rápido por el viento. La calle parecía irse quedando desierta a medida que entraban en la carretera. Los edificios fueron sustituidos por montes altos y cerros bañados de un aura gris. Definitivamente, no había sido la mejor opción.

Hasta hacía un par de meses. Seis para ser exacto, que había comprado la propiedad. No la había visitado más que una vez y en aquel entonces, el calor había sido insoportable. Nadie le había dicho que el clima era tan cambiante e inestable, como el humor de una mujer. Por ejemplo, como el de la mujer a su lado.

Ella seguía mirando hacia la ventana y parecía muy absorta en sus pensamientos. Bien, tal vez debía ir odiándolo. De pronto, se sintió un poco patético.

Estaba preocupado por hacer sentir bien a Rin. No era que fuese un gran problema. De eso se trataba, ¿no? De hacerla feliz, de enamorarla para tener sus propios beneficios. Aunque si lo pensaba de esa manera, hasta él se sentía bien haciéndola feliz.

Parpadeó asustado ante ese sentimiento. Hacía un par de días se había liberado de la presión en sus testículos pensando en ella. Pero no había imaginado que iría más allá del deseo. Después de todo ella era una mujer bellísima. La miró de nuevo ell estaba frunciendo el ceño y apretaba con fuerza el celular entre las manos.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban entrando a un camino lleno de baches que los llevó directo hasta una cerca pintada de blanco. La hacienda estaba más al fondo y era enorme.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio la enorme estructura. No era como si nunca hubiese visto algo así de grande. De hecho, había edificios más grandes en la ciudad. Pero si los comparaba con la hacienda; de la cual aún no sabía el nombre, quedaban opacadas. Parecía una única estructura en medio del campo.

—¿Es enorme, cierto? —ella asintió sin girarse a ver a Sesshōmaru. Era más que enorme, era hermosa. Cuando era pequeña; recordaba que pocas veces visitaba el campo con sus padres.

Su madre era muy esnob para el campo. No podía pasar una semana sin red telefónica y sin internet. Estaba segura que su madre era incapaz de vivir sin una buena dosis de cotilleo. Y eso distaba mucho en el campo. Donde lo más excéntrico era… bueno, en realidad, no sabía qué era lo más excéntrico. Pero estaba segura que lo iba a averiguar.

Un grupo de nubes se agrupó detrás de la hacienda dándole un aire místico y entonces, un escalofrío recorrió a Rin por toda la columna vertebral. ¡Ay, Dios!

Se estrujó las manos sobre el vestido. Y luego la aflojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Sesshōmaru la miraba expectante. Pues bien, no pensaba decirle que esa había sido la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

No le diría que…

—Hemos llegado —dijo él. Rin levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que ya estaban frente a la puerta principal de la hacienda.

De pronto, el portón se abrió y ellos terminaron de entrar por una reja enorme que llegaba hasta la punta superior donde las paredes se alzaban. La estructura de la hacienda estaba ribeteada por postes y por bardas enormes. Rin pensó que era el fuerte más maravilloso que hubiese visto nunca. Si tan solo el pronóstico de lluvia no fuera tan desalentador.

—Debo reconocer que es fantástico, lástima que escogiste la peor época del año para venir —le contradijo. Él no contestó nada. Se dedicó a bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta. Ya unos hombres empezaban a hacerse cargo de su equipaje. Y como era de esperarse, Sesshōmaru la rodeó de la cintura y la llevó al interior de la hacienda.

Y bueno, si antes no había dejado caer la mandíbula, ahora sí que lo haría. Estaba todo tan sorpresivamente acogedor. Más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Las paredes y el adoquinado del piso contrastaban a la perfección. Azul y gris. No era la mejor mezcla que hubiese hecho; sin embargo, debía reconocer que la mezcla junto a los adornos era brillante.

Ahora sólo faltaba conocer su habitación y poder quedarse tranquila. Se metería entre las sábanas y haría su propio fuerte para protegerse de la tormenta. Siempre lo hacía de esa manera; así que esta vez, no sería diferente.

Sesshōmaru le informó que el personal estaría reunido en el salón principal, por lo que se dirigieron hasta ahí. La mayoría de los hombres estaban bronceados y eran bastante robustos, según su primera inspección. La mujer que ejercía de cocinera, llevaba un moño alto y un mandil que le cubría sólo el faldón. Parecía una mujer muy amable y Rin pensó que le gustaría meterse en la cocina un par de veces.

Después de conocer a casi todo el personal, les sirvieron la cena en el comedor y una hora después ya estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

El encargado del rancho había designado a una de sus hijas para que les enseñara la hacienda, al día siguiente y por lo tanto, era la misma que les enseñaba el camino. Sesshōmaru no dejó su actitud de esposo modelo, cosa que por un momento le hizo sentir miedo. No era miedo en realidad, era algo más como… ¿nervios? Negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de subir.

—Ésta es la habitación de los señores. Está lo necesario, si desean algo más, no duden en llamarme.

La chica bajó las escaleras dejándolos frente a la enorme puerta de roble. Estaban al final del pasillo y ella esperaba a que él regresara para entrar a otra habitación, mas eso nunca sucedió.

—No estarás pensando que vamos a compartir…

—Me temo que sí, mi bella esposa. No podemos dar un mal ejemplo a nuestros empleados.

—Pero no habíamos quedado en eso, Sesshōmaru —él se encogió de hombros, como si tal cosa, no fuera de mayor importancia y, ella deseó tener algo cerca para estrellar contra su rostro jactancioso. Respiró antes de continuar—. Pues tendrás que hacer algo al respecto porque no pienso compartir la cama contigo.

—Nadie habló de compartir cama. Ya había pensado en eso, supongo —Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Sí? ¿Y entonces?

—Hay un sofá muy grande en el que puedo dormir.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que dirías algo como: _"Tenemos que dormir juntos, es nuestra obligación"_ —dijo con énfasis. Él enarcó una ceja, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y abría.

—Bueno, igual la cama es muy grande para los dos.

—Sí, pero ese sofá color rojo te va mucho mejor —le contrarió, mirando el sofá que estaba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la cama. Luego paseó la mirada por la habitación. Detrás de la cama había un enorme ventanal, desde donde se podía ver todo el campo. Y habría sido aún más hermoso, si la luz del relámpago no hubiese brillado en ese momento. Y después, el sonoro ruido del trueno.

Rin brincó conmocionada en su lugar, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. ¡Santo Dios! No por favor, rogó al mismo tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios no hacerse un ovillo, ahí en medio de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sesshōmaru a su lado. Ella intentó encontrar su voz. Sin embargo, no resultó porque sentía la garganta muy seca. Tragó con fuerza—. ¿Rin? —volvió a repetir él. En ese momento, ella salió de su _shock_ y se giró a verlo.

—Sí, sólo me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—No lo parecía —ella volvió a tragar con fuerza. Necesitaba meterse rápido a la cama y taparse de pies a cabeza. Sí, eso necesitaba. ¡Oh, por Dios! Si tan sólo el pudiera dejarla sola, ella podría meterse en el closet y protegerse de la pesadilla que comenzaría.

—Sólo necesito dormir —murmuró sin estar muy segura de haberlo hecho. Él se movió frente a ella tomándola de los hombros.

—Estás muy pálida.

—Bobadas —dijo pasando a su lado para ir directo a la cama. Se deshizo de sus zapatillas y sin pensarlo mucho, descorrió la sábana y se cubrió.

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y de nuevo la sensación de ser encerrada en la oscuridad amenazó con hacerla gritar. De pronto, la luz de otro relámpago alumbró la habitación. Rin contó hasta tres, antes de empezar a temblar. Antes de escuchar el impacto feroz del trueno contra la tierra.

El ruido le perforó la boca del estómago. Sintió un vacío inmenso. Se sintió ahogada. Y entonces, ya se había olvidado de respirar. Se había olvidado de todo. Sólo era ella, como una niña pequeña, temblando de pánico sobre la cama.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a HasuLess, porque por fin me alcanzó. Gracias (9-.-)9**

 _Capítulo Catorce_

Sesshōmaru miró la escena que estaba teniendo lugar frente a él. La mujer que se estremecía debajo de las sábanas no podía ser Rin y si lo era… entonces, algo estaba mal con su cabeza.

El ruido de otro rayo azotó los rincones de la habitación y ella brincó aún más exaltada sobre la cama. Maldición, todo tenía que salir horrendamente mal. Ella estaba tiritando de miedo frente a él y él no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que debía hacer.

Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a le mente.

Caminó hasta la cama y trató de despojarla de las sábanas. Al ver que ella se aferraba con más fuerza, él dio un tirón un poco más brusco hasta que logró quitársela. En ese momento, Rin levantó la cara para verlo y lo siguiente que Sesshōmaru vio, hizo que la piel se le erizara de una manera dantesca.

¡Dios mío! Y decía a su favor que nunca había rezado en la vida; pero estaría bien hacerlo en ese momento. Los ojos de Rin estaban llenos de pánico y parecía estar sufriendo demasiado.

Dio un paso hacia ella; sin embargo, se detuvo sin saber muy bien cuál sería su reacción. Ella trató de ocultarse de nuevo entre las sábanas. Y él lo hizo. Se metió entre ellas y la atrajo a su pecho con fuerza. Apretándola y tratando de hacer que ella dejara de temblar.

—Rin —murmuró. Ella seguía perdida. Y sollozaba algo ininteligible—. Oh, Rin, dime cómo te ayudo.

De repente, otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y como acto reflejo ella se hundió más en su pecho. El estruendo que le siguió a la luz la hizo brincar.

—Ya está bien, no pasa nada —volvió a murmurar. Levantó la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Tal vez con eso, ella dejaba de temblar. Entonces, la levantó y…

Se detuvo antes de tocarla siquiera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sólo quería que dejara de sufrir, quería que Rin dejara de comportarse como una niña de tres años. Prefería verla altanera y orgullosa, con su cabello enmarañado y su mirada arrogante.

—Ella —susurró Rin. Sesshōmaru la miró, justo antes de que otro relámpago iluminara la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó. Rin se tapó los oídos y esperó a que el ruido pasara. Luego ella se quedó en silencio.

El aire del otro lado de la ventana meció los arboles con fuerza y una de las ramas arañó el vidrio haciendo un ruido chirriante. ¡Demonios! ¿Algo peor podía haberle pasado?

—Dime qué pasa con ella —volvió a repetir. Rin continuó obnubilada en su lugar. Mantenía el cuerpo bien enterrado a la cama y sus pies fríos, debajo de la sabana le tocaban el tobillo a él. Estaba helada; mas ni siquiera hacía un frío capaz de calarle los huesos a nadie. Ni a un anciano.

Deseó saber qué hacer, aparte de abrazarla y mirarla. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba calmar su temor.

Sí, porque él mismo se estaba volviendo loco con eso. Esa era justamente la razón, necesitaba calmarla para calmarse él también. Si no lo hacía, juraba por Dios que llegaría a abofetearla para hacerla entrar en razón o quiza, algo peor. Y la violencia no le iba nada bien.

Ella volvió a brincar con el nuevo estruendo. Sesshōmaru le pasó la mano insegura por el cabello, pero nada más tocarla, lo hizo con toda la seguridad. La atrajo más hacia él y la meció contra su pecho.

Ella no dejó de estremecerse. Seguía apretando los dientes y castañeándolos. Al menos, con el nuevo estruendo, ella no volvió a brincar y pensó que eso era mejor que nada.

Ella sorbió por la nariz. ¡Condenación! Ahora estaba llorando.

—Rin —repitió de nuevo. Ella pareció reparar en su presencia y trató de alejarse. Sin embargo, él no se lo permitió.

—Todo está bien —ella volvió a gemir, mientras sorbía por la nariz.

—No, no está bien, mírala —Sesshōmaru sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron con esas palabras.

—Ya, tranquila —le susurró. Ella se acurrucó más contra su pecho, rodeándolo con un brazo. No supo por qué, pero algo se removió dentro de él.

—Cuando mamá se entere… —dijo ella. Entonces se envaró en su lugar dejando la frase a medias.

—¿Cuándo mamá se entere, qué? —quiso saber él.

El poco control que ella había logrado, se rompió con un nuevo rayo.

—Dile que no se vaya —dijo estremecida. Sesshōmaru le levantó la cara, pasándole un dedo debajo del mentón.

Se había equivocado. Ella no trataba de alejarse de él. Ella trataba de alejarse de alguien que estaba en su lugar, al menos en su cabeza. En ese momento no era él y comprendió que tal vez ella no era tan fuerte como él pensaba.

—Mírame, Rin, soy yo —ella negó. Apretó los ojos. Y Sesshōmaru resopló un poco frustrado.

—No quiero que se vaya.

—Nadie se va ir —convino, tratando de calmarla.

—¿Me lo prometes? —él no dijo nada. Cómo podía prometer algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando. Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana.

Y pasó un largo rato, hasta que volvió la mirada hacia ella.

El viento seguía ululante afuera, mas al parecer, habían dejado de caer los rayos.

La luz de los relámpagos seguía chispeante, pero no había truenos ni nada que pudiese asustarla.

—Te lo prometo —respondió al final, sin saber qué más contestar.

Necesitaría dos tragos de Whisky después de eso. Se dijo. Y si eso no bastaba; entonces, empacaría sus cosas para volver cuanto antes a la ciudad. No pensaba volver a pasar por lo mismo.

No escuchó, la voz de Rin después de eso, ni los siguientes minutos que pasaron, ni en toda la noche. Simplemente, escuchó su respiración calmada y uno que otro sorbo entre sueños.

La miró sin comprender lo que había pasado. En todos los años que llevaba de casado con ella, nunca había presenciado algo como eso. Bueno, y no es como si se hubiese tomado la molestia de conocer más a su esposa.

A parte de saber que le gustaba el arte; de lo cual se acababa de enterar, no sabía nada más al respecto sobre ella. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego, la pasó debajo de su nuca para acomodarla ahí. Si había algo agradable en ese acontecimiento, era quizá, que estaba en la misma cama que ella.

Bajó la mirada para verla. Estaba completamente dormida. Y él pensó que era algo totalmente descabellado. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que apaciguó la tormenta cuando ella quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol entró por la ventana que había quedado abierta, Sesshōmaru se sintió tan bien, como nunca en su vida. Descartando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, podía decir que había dormido bien, de maravilla.

Además, que era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer en la misma cama y no tenían sexo.

Cuando bajó la cara para mirar a Rin, se encontró con que ella, lo estaba mirando. ¡Por todos los demonios! Le dio un tirón en el estómago de forma estremecedora.

Ella arrugó el ceño como si se hubiese dado cuenta en ese momento de su presencia y se alejó escandalizada de la cama. Se levantó, arrastrando las sábanas con ella y luego, lo miró con aquellos ojos acusadores y altaneros.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajos haces en mi cama? —Sesshōmaru bostezó, mientras se ayudaba a levantarse con los codos.

—El sofá era muy incómodo —dijo. Ella arrugó más el ceño, si eso era posible y tragó con fuerza. Como si supiese que él estaba mintiendo.

Él agradeció que fuese la misma Rin que conocía porque no podría soportar una escena como la de la noche pasada.

Se levantó de la cama para cruzar la habitación de un par de zancadas. Recogió la maleta que habían dejado junto a la puerta y la dejó sobre el sofá para rebuscar su ropa. Cuando la encontró, pasó a un lado de ella y se metió al baño.

Rin sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Eso no estaba para nada bien y no es que las cosas que habían pasado hubiesen estado bien. No, claro que no; pero había tenido otra crisis y él la había presenciado.

Se sentía tan patética y vulnerable. ¡Ay, Dios! Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Apartó las sábanas de un manotazo y luego se tiró cuan larga era.

Y no sólo estaba el hecho de haberlo dejado ver su trauma, no. Sino que cuando se levantó, se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos que no se atrevió a moverse de ahí. Se había excusado del momento para seguir entre su pecho. Y por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, lo había admirado mientras dormía.

Se había tomado la libertad de verlo y… ¡Ay, buen señor! Sin embargo, lo peor había sido sentir su mirada soñada sobre ella y luego; aquella chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos, cuando la vio observándolo. Si había un error peor que dejarlo ver su tormento, había sido dormir entre sus brazos. Había podido mantener a raya sus sentimientos todos esos años imaginándose las cosas.

Sólo había soñado con estar en sus brazos, pero ahora que lo había vivido, sería peor. No dejaría de recordar la sensación ni una sola vez.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
